In the Event
by KenzieHazz13
Summary: Sex Pollen was a joke right? It doesn't exist. But then what would S.H.I.E.L.D. need with the 7A WF forms. 'In the event of your exposure to such chemicals, who do you nominate as your preferred sexual partner' But what if the name you once put down is not the person you would ask to help you in your time of need now. Do you still do what needs to be done to save yourself or not?
1. Chapter 1

In the Event…

Insert standard disclaimer that I am fairly certain that I do not have to write out in full for you to know what it is. (That can become rather repetitive)

So for the purpose of this story I need you to be aware that the first scene takes place in the last 2 minutes of ep 4 season 1. Also all that closure CRAP between Ward, Kara, Bobbie and Hunter at the end of Season two DID NOT HAPPEN in this AU time line. Kara has reintegrated into S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ward never went and became the next head of Hydra.

So with that being said, read on eager minds!

* * *

Chapter 1

Form 7A WF 83429 was a stupid joke. It had to be. The only way that Skye could reconcile the validity of this form, that she found mixed in with all of the other S.H.I.E.L.D. entrance forms that Simmons had E-mailed her an hour ago, was that it had to be some sort razz joke that she and Fitz had inserted so as to get a good laugh latter on. After all who had ever heard of such a thing as 'Sex Pollen' code named Ghost Wind.

'In the event of your exposure to such chemicals, who do you nominate as your preferred sexual partner?'

Skye was so surprised by the content of the form that she almost missed Fitz's que for aid in spying on his and Wards card game.

"If I watch you carefully," was repeated by Fitz as he and Ward were playing a game of poker out in the lounge.

"Oh sorry hang on," Skye tried to comment as normally as possible after reading that form for the third time in a row. Quickly she picked up the robot eye glasses that she had just used for her last mission with Ward. "You do know that if I do this not only will I see Wards cards, but I will also see you with out any cloths on?"

"I fold. You win" was all she heard from Fitz as she continued to put the glasses on. With a simple click of the button Skye could not help but smirk at what she could now see of her SO.

"Hmm, well…" a devilish grin continued to grow across her face as she looked back at the form on her screen. "Better the devil you know… and all that dosh." And with that she filled in a name.

* * *

2 years latter

Daisy, Mack and Hunter slowly advanced down the hall of the latest Hydra base. No one of the small team spoke as they stopped in front of what the previously hacked blue prints of this base had said was the main lab. With Mack on the left and Hunter on the right side of the double doors, Daisy readied herself to use her powers on anyone that might be on the other size of those same doors before pushing them open. As the doors opened a click could be herd before an unknown aerosol substance was blasted right into their faces.

"Holey Crap! What the HELL was that?" Daisy asked as she coughed once or twice having caught the brunt of the gas spray.

"Not sure love, what ever that was hopefully it's not lethal." Hunter responded.

"Statues report what's going on down there people?" Coulson's voice rang loud and clear threw their coms.

"Not sure Sir. We seem to have run into some kind of boogie trap. An aerosol substance was just dispersed at us. Otherwise the base seems to be empty." Mack informed the Director, "Request permission to Evac so we can be certain that the gas was harmless?"

"Granted. Can you make it back hear yourselves?"

"Yes Sir." Mack responded. Quickly the team re traced their steps back to the quin jet about five clicks south of the base. How ever by the time the team made it back to the jet, Mack knew for certain that they did indeed have a problem. "Hunter," he called out to get the other mans attention. "Ghost Wind?"

"Aye mate."

"Sir I believe I can ascertain what the gas was that we encountered." Mack hit the coms so that they could prepare their people of what was coming their way.

"Your thoughts Agent Mackenzie?"

"Ghost Wind Sir. I believe that we are experiencing the beginnings of a Ghost Wind Experience."

"I second that boss." Hunter also chimed in.

"Have all of you come into contact with the Ghost Wind?!" Coulson asked already becoming concerned for the well being of his team. Only one other time in his career had he ever seen the effects of a Ghost Wind incident. It had nearly ended in disaster for both parties involved in that incident.

"Guys I don't feel so good." Daisy said from her seat in the back across from Hunter.

"Affirmative on all fronts. Sir I would like to say I can handle this but I think we are going to be coming in a little hot." Mack informed Coulson as calmly as he could, making sure to take long slow draws of breath to help mitigate the affects of the drugs running threw his system.

"No very hot, very VERY hot. I can't... I need... Mack what's... going on?!" Daisy was starting to thrash in her seat as heat ran rampant threw her body pooling in all the normally right places. But seeing as this was nether the time nor place for this to be occurring and nothing she had done should be causing these feelings to be coursing threw her, she looked to the other members of her team for some guidance.

"Boss I don't think Daisy is going to make it. She caught the brunt of the Wind and I think its working over time in her." Hunter tried to warn Coulson.

"Hunter can you get to the med kit?" Simmons voice penetrated the small jet as Mack once again kicked up the speed of their flight. "If so inject Daisy with the blue syringe. It would be near the bottom of the kit. That should help with holding off some of the Winds' affects." Hunter didn't waist any time in fallowing the doctors' instructions. Within moments of being administered Daisy could already feel the heat dissipating threw out her overheated body.

"Thanks Jem's." Daisy tried to convey just how grateful she was for the immediate relief.

"I wish I could say that was it Daisy, but what Hunter gave you was only a stop gap until we can get you what you really need." Jemma tried to be as apologetic as possible.

"And that would be?" Daisy asked almost afraid of what that statement could still mean for her.

"Don't worry Daisy we will have that all set up for the moment we get back to the base." Coulson's voice penetrated the jet again. On the 'Back End' command airship Coulson looked over at Jemma and the other members of his crew. "Simmons get to the lab and make sure we have more of the stop gap in stock. Mack and Hunter are going to need it when they get on board. And I suspect that Daisy might need a top up from what they had on the jet. Fitz get on the coms with the base and have May find their 7A WF forms. Hopefully this will be over before the end of the day."

* * *

Back at the Playground, May was doing as instructed by Director Coulson and pulling up the 7A WF forms for Hunter, Mack and Daisy. She sighed in relief when she saw that Hunter had listed Bobbie as his partner. She was grateful when she saw that Mack's preferred partner was also one of the base personnel. However, when she pulled up Daisy's form she blanched and stood so stock still that she hardly noticed when Joey entered the Directors office.

"Coulson says that the Quin Jet has docked with 'Back End' and they are on route now. He gave an eta of 90 minutes. Just wanted to make sure that everything will be ready for Hunter, Mack and Daisy when they get hear." May only nodded in response as she was still trying to decide what to do about Daisy's 7A form. "Ah May do you mind if I ask what this Ghost Wind is that everyone keeps on about? I mean I understand if its some secret S.H.I.E.L.D. thing and all." May just looked at Joey surprisingly before realizing that as one of the Caterpillar Inhuman's that he would not know about the Ghost Wind Protocol.

"A Ghost Wind incident, such as we are experiencing now is the result of an aerosol toxin that was created in the early days of Hydra as a means of torture. The substance is crudely referred to as 'Sex Pollen' as its affects mimic the body's natural responses to lustful emotions. This state is further complicated as the second component of the toxin also affects the minds ability to make cognitive decisions and recognize compromising situations. Hence why we require all personnel to complete a 7A WF form so that if a person is found in such a situation then we are aware of the individuals requested partner to help facilitate them threw that compromising time." May tried to explain as diplomatically as she could.

"Remind me that I need to fill out one of them forms then, cause I can only imagine the complications if you didn't have one of them for someone." Joey could tell that something was still bothering Agent May though. "What's your bother May?"

"Daisy's 7A form."

"She has one right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Whom she named."

* * *

In story word count 1520.

Sorry to any that were hopping that Ward would be in this chapter. I promise that he will make an appearance in the next.

Also word of note I have no Beta at this time so please feel free to let me know of any mistakes that you find. I am relying on Words spelling and grammar check at this time.

Lastly Pleas Pleas Pleas review as that is how we keep the muse in my head fed.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Event…

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who had commented or decided to fallow this story. I love seeing how much you all enjoy my work as much as I do. Now 'on this the show' as it were.

* * *

Chapter 2

First thing May did once Joey had left Director Coulson's office was to page both Agent Bobbie Morris and Elena " _Yo-Yo_ " Rodriguez to Coulson's office. She needed to inform both women of the situation that they were even now being called upon to help resolve. Once both women where present May jumped right into the explanation of what was going on so that they could have as much time to prepare themselves as possible.

"I am sure that your well aware that there has been a Ghost Wind Incident. You are both listed as the affected persons preferred partners and as such it is my duty to confirm your willingness to aid in this delicate situation. As of 14:50 Est Agents Hunter, Mackenzie and Johnson were infected with the pre mentioned toxin. They will be arriving hear on base in just over an hour." May could see that Bobbie was not as concerned about the fact that she would be called upon to help out her ex. It was however Elena's confused look that had May reiterating to her what she had told Joey about the Ghost Wind and what the toxin did to its victims. "Elena can I assume from your reaction that you were unaware that Agent Mackenzie had listed you on his 7A form?"

"Yes mam, I mean I have no problems with helping to aid Mack with… this, but ah… I mean ah…"

"I know this is not how you and Mack had planed to take your new relationship to the next level but the only way to wipe out the toxin from his system is to give in to the needs to copulate." Bobbie stated to brake the awkward silent that had descended upon the room.

"Really?!"

"You and I both know that even with everything that is going on inside Mack right now he will be as respectful of your needs as well. He would never do anything to hurt you." Bobbie smiled at the slender and somewhat petite woman standing next to her.

"Well he and I will just have to see how things go and talk about our future together when this had all been resolved." Elena stated strongly while trying to contain an excited smile. "Agent May can we ah… be excused from duties for the rest of the day. I mean I ah… would like to get… freshened up as it were before… well…"

"Certainly. We have also assigned you both guest quarters for the duration of the Ghost Wind as they are more… spacious then your regular accommodations and much more privet." May turned to walk out of Coulson's office before she stopped. "And Morris I expect you and Hunter to use the assigned room. I suspect Mack would appreciate not having to sterilize the inside of the SUV's again."

"Yes mam." Bobbie chuckled at the exiting comment and left to get ready for her 'date' with her ex.

* * *

An hour latter 'Back End' was in the hanger and Agents Simmons was directing the rest of the medical staff with getting Mack, Hunter and Daisy down into the main base. May cornered Coulson as he was coming down the ramp and with out saying a word handed him Daisy's 7A form. Coulson was mildly confused as to the serious look that May was directing at him until he saw who the young Inhuman's preferred partner was.

"Oh no, of all the people."

"I doubt she's even thought to update this form since she became a member of the team."

"Pleas tell me you haven't contacted Ward yet." Coulson could tell this would not end well.

"No, that would require finding him first. We stopped looking for Ward six months after he left Agent Palamas with us. And when he failed to pop up on any of our radars…" She finished with a frown. May could only hope that what ever Ward was up to these days would not come back to haunt them.

"Simmons get Daisy down to the med lab. There has been a complication. As for you two," Coulson turned to look at the other two men "I am assuming that Agent May has everything arranged for you both."

"Agent Hunter, Agent Morris is waiting for you in guest sweat 6. Agent Mackenzie, Miss Rodriguez is waiting for you in guest sweat 1." May directed the men to where they needed to go before turning back to Coulson. "What do we want to do about Daisy. You know as well as I what the Ghost Wind Protocol states about trying to supply a substitute to the preferred partner if it is for any other reason then that the pre mentioned person having had perished."

"I know the rules May. I was there when Hill and Fury made them. But you can't tell me that Daisy would still want him to help her threw this. Besides with how high a dose of the toxin that she got Simmons is saying that if we don't get this dealt with in the next 72 hours that it will cause both physical and mental damage. Protocol states that we are legally require to present the situation to the preferred partner before we can even think about suggesting an alternate unless they can not be found with in 36 hours of initial infection. But know this May she is even now starting to loose some of her reasoning and cognitive decision making skills. This is going to get bad before the end." Coulson could not believe that this was the situation that they were now faced with.

The last time that he had seen any complications during a Ghost Wind incident had been when Agent Romanoff herself had been infected and her form had listed Agent Barton as her preferred partner. At the time however Barton had had been in the middle of an undercover opp. that he had not been able to brake his cover for. Agent Romanoff had been forced to endure the affects of the Ghost Wind for over 140 hours before Barton had been able to make it back to the closest S.H.I.E.L.D. base so that he could help her. If not for her Red Room training Coulson had his doubts that Romanoff would have made it threw the experience. The longest that any other normally affected person had survived the Ghost Wind toxin before succumbing to the mental and physical stresses of it, had been a maximum of 100 hours.

"I've got the techs working on finding him already. I don't like this any more then you do but legally at this time our hands are tied. Otherwise I would call in Lincoln and be done with it."

"We may still want to do that as a back up plan. Right now I have to get down to the lab so that I can let Simmons know what is going on." Coulson made a mental note to make sure that everyone on the base would now have to mandatory update their 7A forms every 6 months so that something like this would never happen again.

* * *

"Jemma I thought you said that you could fix this." Daisy half cried into her pillow as Simmons took a second blood sample. "you said I would have what I needed once we got home. You said," but before she could continue Coulson cut off her rant as he walked into the medical lab.

"Daisy there has been a complication. We are trying to get a hold of your preferred partner but your going to have to be patient. Simmons can you give her more of the 'Stop Gap' and then maybe a sedative so that she could sleep for a time. It should help pass the time as painlessly as possible while we try to get him hear."

"Of course Sir. I think I could safely give her enough 'Stop Gap' to last for the next 12 hours. Hopefully that will give you more then enough time to contact her partner." Simmons set about getting Daisy settled on one of the wider medical beds so that she could sleep threw most of this time. This was not how she would have wanted this to go and from the results of Daisy's blood work while in flight, Jemma could already tell that Daisy was in for a rough ride. The high levels of the Ghost Wind toxin that were at present coursing threw the young Inhuman's veins were already accelerating her heart rate and temperatures much higher then she would have thought possible this early on in the process.

"Now Daisy I want you to rest as much as possible. It will help in alleviating some of the affects of the toxin." Simmons could see that with the third dose of the 'Stop Gap' that it was already helping to put Daisy into such a relaxed state that she only needed a half dose of the sedative to put the young woman under. As she was falling asleep Daisy could hear Simmons ask Coulson whom Daisy's preferred partner was and why it was going to take so long to get that person to the base.

"Simmons I want to be clear that the last time she filled out the 7A form was when she first joined our team and at present we need to locate the requested person before we can even inform them of the problem. That is why I want you to keep her as calm, comfortable, and preferably sedated as possible until our legal time requirement is met to find them."

"Sir. Who did Daisy request?" Simmons asked already fearing that she knew the answer.

"Ward." Simmons groaned as he confirmed what she had feared.

 _'Grant'_ Daisy thought in a daze. _'Would he even help me'_ before she could think anymore the sedative kicked in and she slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness.

"How long before we can offer her an alternate?" Simmons hoped it was not that long of a wait.

"Legally, 36 hours from time of initial exposure."

"But Sir…" that was way to long. Simmons could already tell that Daisy was feeling some of the more unpleasant side affects from not having her partner to help her out now.

"Agent Simmons you and I both know full well what the Ghost Wind Protocol states about preferred partners and possible alternates and why it is also so important that legally only the preferred partner is the one that can help the affected during this time. You can already tell that this is affecting Daisy more then would normally be expected." The incident in the med bay of 'Back End' with her offering herself to every male med staff agent had reached his ears in gossip speed time.

"Yes sir." Simmons had read up on the protocol when Mack and the others had confirmed that they indeed had it. The rules in such a situation were very precise and it was made plainly clear that any deviation in fallowing the protocol would result in legal action as doing so would in essence be permitting the affected person to be put into a rape situation. With the cognitive reasoning and decision making processes portions of the brain being affected at this time, none of the actions that occurred could be viewed as consensual by the affected person.

"I doubt that we will find Ward in the next 36 hours as we have previously ben un successful in finding him in the last 10 months. More what we need is to pass the legal required time frame so that we can get an alternate in hear for her."

"Yes Sir. I understand Sir. And if I could suggest, I recommend calling in Lincoln. I suspect that he would be more then willing to assist her in this time. I also suspect that Daisy would feel far more comfortable with him then with Ward."

"I'll take it under advisement, but I also suspected much the same as well." And with that Coulson left the scientist alone so that she could continue monitoring her patient.

* * *

In story word count: 2030

I know I said that Ward would be in this chapter but it didn't work out that way. Pleas be patient with me as he will be in hear soon.

Note: I HAVE NO BETA. So any and all errors are my own and if it looks like I have chosen the wrong word that is because I always had an issues of determining the different their and there or too, two and to's when it comes to the English language. (dumb dyslexia)

Lastly don't forget to feed the muse and review.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Event…

* * *

Chapter 3

Simmons was about ready to give up on the side project that she and Fitz had come up with. After watching as Daisy whimpered and moaned quietly in her sleep as the affects of the Ghost Wind toxin continued to course threw her body they wondered if there was not some way that they could ether come up with a cure for the toxin with out needing to have a Preferred Partner or at the very outside increase the potency of the 'Stop Gap' with out causing the user any harm.

Twelve hours and many cups of coffee latter Simmons was no closer to coming up with a cure for the toxin but with the help of the other bio chemists on base she felt that they had come up with a new concentration of the 'Stop Gap' that would increase the effectiveness of the drug so that they would only need to administer it once every twelve hours instead of what had been ever four to six hours with the original concentration. All that was left now was to test it, but seeing as Daisy was still sleeping off the last round of drugs she had been given, Simmons was remiss to disturb her.

"Jemma how's the new drug coming?" Director Coulson asked as he stepped into the lab.

"Just finished Sir. I'll test it once she wakes up again but for now I think it best we just let her sleep threw as much of this as we can." Both Agents looked threw to the med bay where Daisy was still sleeping restlessly. Simmons really wished that there was more that she could do for her friend at this time but the Ghost Wind protocol was very clear on what they could and could not do. "How goes the search?"

"Do you really want to know?" Coulson asked figuring that it was best to gauge before hand what the other members of the team were likely to do in the event that they did find Ward.

"I may not like the situation and frankly I would much rather that Daisy's 7A form had listed ANYONE else, but it is what it is and I know the protocols." After the last time that Ward had aided the team in the arctic Hydra base when they had rescued Lincoln and Mike and then with the subsequent abandonment of Agent Palamas the old team had been forced to re evaluate their opinion of Ward as he was now. As the man had done nothing to gather their attention in over a year, Simmons hoped that he would just disappear into the background like a bad dream. She had her doubts that it would continue to be the case after this incident was over with.

"So far we have had very little luck, it was determined that some seven months ago he was in Russia for a time and then Australia a few months' latter but as to his present location we are still looking. I have called Agent Palamas in the hopes that she might know how to contact Ward. I am hoping that if she can get us in contact with him that once we explain the situation he will refuse to help and then we are legally free to suggest an alternate to Daisy." The last thing that any of them needed was for Ward to come back and re establish his unhealthy obsession with Daisy. Coulson knew that it would just serve to confuse the young Inhuman that he had come to see as a daughter. Weather Daisy said anything to himself or Agent May whom was now her acting supervising officer, they had both been able to tell that she still harbored feelings for Ward even if they were not the healthiest. They even suspected that it was the cause of why the minor fling between her and Lincoln had not lasted long.

"I however am going to prepare myself for the eventuality that Ward will not be contacted with in the next 24 hours so that we might suggest Lincoln as her alternate. I think all around that will be far less awkward for everyone."

"Such as that may be is still left to be seen. For now, however I would suggest that you like your patient also get some sleep." Coulson tried to insist with out actually telling her out right to go to bed.

"Yes sir. Before I go, you don't happen to know how things are progressing with our other toxin victims do we?" Simmons hoped for both Mack and Hunter things had gone much smoother for them then it was for Daisy.

"I am going to assume that things are resolved for both men and their partners as I have not received any more noise complaints from other staff about the commotion coming from the guest wing of the base in at least the last few hours." Simmons eyes widened in surprise. Being in bio sciences she was fully aware of just what would be required to fully negate the affects of the Ghost Wind in both men but to hear that those activities' had resulted in noise complaints meant that they must have become quite vocal during their endeavors to negate the toxin's affects. Perhaps this would also explain why it was that Mack was constantly having to sterilize the inside of the SUV's as they had been sound proofed.

"I think on that note I shall try and fallow your advice about sleep." Before stopping in her room with a cup of camomile tea Simmons stopped off in the com's room and requested a copy of her 7A form so that she could verified just whom was on file for her as her requested partner and smiled when she saw that it was indeed Fitz's name that she had put down. For certain if it ever came to pass that she would need Fitz for that purpose it would likely change the nature of their present relationship but she was also comforted that if she were to ever find herself in such a situation that she would not want any other person to assist her during that time.

* * *

Jemma was woken less then six hours' latter to the ground beneath her feet rumbling with the evidence of Daisy's powers at play. After quickly dressing she rushed out of her room and back to the lab in time to great Coulson, May, Fitz, Mack, Elena, Hunter, Bobbie, Kara and Lincoln all equally rushing down the halls to find out what the problem was with Daisy. Upon entering the med bay she could see that Daisy was finally awake again however the effects of the toxin were much more pronounced as her eyes had glazed over and her skin was very flushed.

"I think this is as good a time as any to try out our new 'Stop Gap' formula. After all it has been almost double the allotted time I had stated the last doses would work for. Mack, Hunter if you two could hold her steady. Fitz I think directly into the jugular would be the quickest method so if you could keep her head steady." Jemma grabbed the new syringe of 'Stop Gap' 2.0 and fallowed the men into the room while the others waited in the hall. "Now if you two could hold her arms and legs on opposite sides pleas."

When Hunter first placed his hands on Daisy's right arm and leg, she jumped slightly off the bed and then moaned rather loudly as she pushed herself into his hands. "Oh Hunter, don't stop there. Move that left hand half a fraction up and to the left and we'll really be in business." Hunter gulped and pulled his hands away from Daisy as if he had been burned.

"Jesus H Christ. You did NOT just say that to me."

"Hear I got it." Mack came to the other mans rescue by leaning his arms over Daisy's lower half of her body. Mack hissed when a moment latter Daisy's pelvis pushed up into his right pectoral mussel causing her to give off a guttural grown at the contact.

"Mack you're my partner right. You've always got my back. Why don't you climb up hear and help a girl out hay," Daisy withered beneath Mack's weight trying to use the friction she was creating to alleviate some of the burning ach that was once again coursing threw her body. When would this end? They said they were going to help her. Making her sleep was not helping her. She needed, needed… she didn't know but she knew she needed something. All the while she was vaguely aware of the vibrations that she had been pushing out of herself as they actually aided in getting additional friction between her and Mack.

Mack was starting to loose control of his own needs as yet again for the third time in two minutes Daisy raised her pelvis into him, this time catching her hip bone on his nipple which sent rivers of desire down his body to once again pool in his shorts. "Hurry it up Simmons, or I am not going to be held responsible for my next actions." Instead he tried to focus on anything else in the room. However, the look of lust that was also starting to flash across Hunters eyes as he looked at him and Daisy was not helping his resolve. "Hunter." He called out a warning.

Startled the brit looked to his friend and then to their team mates face before shaking his head and rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Ya, thanks mate. Sorry."

"Daisy I need you to look over at me so Jemma can give you more 'Stop Gap' it will make the burning go away again." Fitz called out to his friend while cupping her face so he could turn her head towards him.

"Hay Fitz have I ever mentioned what lovely eyes you have." Daisy hissed as Jemma used that distraction to inject the new drugs into her system. "Or how soft your lips look." She was already starting to sound high again off of the new formula that they had given her. However, before Fitz could pull away from his friend, Daisy leaned forward and kissed him soundly on said lips.

Fitz froze in shock and lifted his hands away from Daisy's face almost as if a cop had told him to put his hands in the air. When she leaned back after she was done kissing him, Fitz quickly backed away from Daisy as fast as he could. "I swear it didn't, I mean I would never, not that I'm saying," Fitz was stuttering a mile a minute.

"Hay mate, it's okay. We know you would never take advantage." Hunter stated as he, Mack and Fitz vacated the room as fast as they could. "But you know Mack, if Daisy really needs us that badly…" Hunter was already turning back to the room that the young woman was in. The lust in his eyes and the obvious tent in his pants had Bobbie taking him by the arm and quickly redirecting him back down the hall towards the guest suites.

"Hay Mack, are you alright?" Elena asked as she placed her hand on her boyfriends' arm.

"Ya, I ah" he coughed once and shifted on the spot. "I'm fine."

"Hay it's okay." Elena gave him a pointed look before also re directing him as well down the hall in the same direction Bobbie and Hunter had just gone in.

"Well, that was…" Coulson started.

"What the HELL was that?!" Lincoln could not believe what he had just seen. And the fact that they others were all taking everything so calmly.

"That would be the effects of a Ghost Wind incident." Coulson tried to explain to the young Inhuman.

"Well that explains it." Kara stated looking threw the glass at the young woman who's thrashing had somewhat diminished. "How long has it been?"

"Going on 20 hours now." May told her before disappearing into the med room when Jemma beckoned to her.

"What is a Ghost Wind incident?" Lincoln asked still needing clarification.

"Ghost Wind is a toxic drug that the Nazi's created as a means of torture." Kara started to explain to her partner. "It messes with the mind and body to in essence make you supper, supper horny. Problem is the only way to solve the 'problem'" she said air quoting the word. "Is to fuck like rabbits. But because it also lowers your inhibitions and has you wanting to do everyone in sight, S.H.I.E.L.D. has certain protocols in place to protect agents that have been exposed. One of them is to have you sign a form stating who you would really want as your partner to help you out, as it were, if you were ever to have it happen to you. Speaking of which, were is her preferred partner?" Kara asked turning to look at Coulson.

"We are in the process of looking for him, but that is also why we have called you in. Protocol in this situation states that if the preferred partner is un willing or able, or just can not be found with in a reasonable time frame." Coulson started.

"Meaning 36 hours from the time of infection." Fitz interrupted with.

"An alternate may be suggested to the infected person so that the incident can be resolved." Coulson finished, pointedly looking at Lincoln.

"Oh you mean me?!" He stammered and rubbed the back of his neck while quickly looking between Kara and Coulson. "I mean while I'm flattered and all, and I could understand having me do this seeing as Daisy and I used to be a thing, but you see Kara and I, just recently mind you, but we ah are" Lincoln stumbled looking for the right word.

"Involved." Kara came to his rescue.

"Ah well I suppose congratulations are in order but you do realize that this leaves me with a very serious situation." Coulson was trying to be as understanding to all of his agents, who were more like his family, as possible but right now if they could not find Ward or if he said no to helping Daisy their back up plan of having Lincoln help her had just evaporated.

"Who is Daisy's preferred partner anyway?" Kara asked as she watched May and Simmons half dragging the young woman out of the med bay.

"We are going to have to move her into one of the caterpillar rooms sir. As you can feel she is loosing her ability to control her gifts while she is awake. Thankfully she seems to have a handle on things while she's sedated." Simmons told them loudly over the suggestive comments coming out of Daisy's mouth, which were causing the young woman to blush and May to just raze her eye brow at when any of them were directed at her. With out waiting for a response they continued down the hall in the opposite direction that Mack and Hunter had gone in.

"As to your question Agent Palamas, firstly you must realize that when Daisy originally filled out the 7A WF form's our team dynamic was quite different then it is now."

"You've got to be joking Sir." Kara could already tell where this was going.

"What? Who is it?" Lincoln asked his girlfriend.

"She listed Grant Ward."

"Oh, well. I can't say I ever new the guy myself and with the mixed reviews of the man, ah I mean…"

"It's alright Agent Campbell. Actually depending on how the events of this all play out Ward my find that having some unbiased opinions of him on base as an asset." Coulson did not want to go into more details and thankfully Lincoln and the others never asked for more clarification about his statement. "On that note I was wondering if perhaps you Agent Palamas might not know of a way of contacting Ward."

"No Sir, not directly but, I might know a guy who might know a guy, as it were. If you could give me a few hours, I might have something for you."

"Last we were able to track Ward was seen in Australia."

"That actually helps a lot." Kara told them and then left in the direction of her bunk to pull out a few burner phones that she had not used in almost a year. It was slow going at first, getting in contact with the old acquaintances that they had used during their time together while they had been trying to fix the mask on her face. Eventually one of their mutual buddy's from before the rise of Hydra an ex agent by the name of Kebo was able to give Kara a working cell number with a New Zealand area code. As she dialed the number and waited to see if the info from Kebo was any good, Kara could not help but wonder what Ward had been up to all this time.

"Hello, who is this?" Came the ever paranoid voice of Grant Ward from the other side of the line.

"Grant its Kara, I need your help. Theirs been a Ghost Wind incident."

"How long ago."

"26 hours."

"I'm on my way." And with that he hung up the phone.

* * *

In story word count: 2920

IMPORTANT DISISION PEOPLE

Would you like Ward to be an inhuman. Review with you answer.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Event…

* * *

Chapter 4

Ward could hardly believe that he was doing this. He was willingly stepping back into the trap that was S.H.E.I.L.D. After almost a year out and after everything that he had done to stay out of their cross hairs, he was willingly going back to help a friend. He knew as well as any other ex agent what was involved with a Ghost Wind insolent and just how deadly it could be for the person that had been infected. Last time he checked there was no known cure for the toxin, other then to deal with the urges that the drugs induced in its victims. Never let it be said that he was unwilling to help out a friend, and Kara was one of the few that he had left.

Grant had been quite surprised when he had gotten the call from Kara as he knew for a fact that he had never given her this number and so had wondered at first whom it was that she had gotten it from and whether or not he would need to cross someone off for having broken his confidence and supplied her with the information. Just moments after the call from her, Grant had received a text from his friend Kebo telling him to expect her call. After responding to his friend that he had already herd from Kara he had inquired as to whether the other man might know of a way of getting him back to the U.S. as quickly as possible and what the reason had been for the need.

Kebo had called in a few favors with some of his old Australian Defence Force contacts about getting their hands on a personal transport that could get them from just west of Kinlock New Zealand to Boston Massachusetts. Grant could only hope that Kara could handle the Wind's affects for the length of time that it would take them to make it back to the States. He had been most surprised when after three hours of heated and intense convincing, Kebo had arranged to 'barrow' a liberated gen two quin jet. Grant was not sure he wanted to know from whom Kebo had 'borrowed' the plain from but was grateful as it would mean that the normally 19-hour flight would be accomplished in 12 hours. With additional travel time on the ground that would put Kara's Wind incident at 55 hours' total wait time, or a little under two and a half days.

The one advantage that they had was that being a private jet they would not have to log a flight plan or arrange for passport clearance into the U.S. that would otherwise have flagged him on many government raiders. Once arrangements had been maid, Grant packed up the few items that he owned as he figured that he would most likely not be coming back to the cabin that he had been staying in just north of Lake Taupo in northern New Zealand, and made his way to the private air strip that was a half hour away. Grant was also glad to see that Kebo had arrived before him with the jet and was already getting the additional fuel supplies on board that they would need so that they would not have to stop as often during the trip.

"Hay man, I want to thank you again for doing this." Grant thanked his friend with a clap to the shoulder.

"Not to worry. That Ghost Wind shit is bad form. Don't know why someone would want to make someone else into a horny toad. Don't see the point in it. Not like the person infected can say anything of use during an interrogation anyway. What with all the thrashing and moaning. Shit has a bad habit of going south when that junk is involved. Saw it a few times before the end," nether Grant or Kebo had to mention if it was the end of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the end of their time with Hydra that they were referring to. "One guy ended up running his head into the wall just to make it all stop. And if you are lucky to make it out with someone that is going to help you, then the natural consequences of dealing with the problem always results in miniature people problems if you catch my drift."

"Always?!"

"Ya always. Some up and comer thought about ten years back to add some fertility drug to the new mix. Said it made the toxin more potent as the longer the shit sits in the system the more concentrated the affects become and the harder it is to brake those affects." Kebo could see the almost horrified look on Grants face as he informed him of this new development.

"Remind me to stop in at a pharmacy on the way over then. Don't think that is the kind of thing that either Kara or I need in our lives." The thought of children had Grant thinking back to his own failed childhood and he doubted if he would ever be ready for something like that.

"Don't know, I think any kid between you two would be rather cute. Black hair, amber eyes, olive skin. You'd need it to be a boy otherwise if it was a girl you would be in for a whole other world of problems with how attractive she would be when grown but then again what with things the way they are for you now you could just flay the suitors away." The more that Kebo went on about Grant's potential children the more concerned and embraced he was becoming about helping Kara out. This resulted in small glints of flame to dance along his hands that he had rested just past his knees as he sat hunched over in the back passenger area of the quin jet. "Hay, hay now none of that. Don't need you torching our ride before we can get you to your girl."

Grant began to focus on his breathing to bring himself back to center. Kebo was right in that they didn't need him loosing control right now of his gift of flames while they were crossing an ocean. "I want to thank you buy the way for everything you did back in Russia. Not sure I would have made it out of there after my change."

"What are friends for?" Kebo responded with a smile. "So how are things anyway? No big flare ups I hope."

"No, other then this I have not had any incidences that were not of my own choosing in over a month."

"That's good. You training yourself like I told you to?" Kebo had been the man that had helped Grant out the most right after his change. He had seen Grant at his worst and had helped him figure out that it was his emotions that where the source of his problems. As Garret had always said to him, he felt to much and his emotions had almost cost him his life this time. Anger, fear, confusion and embarrassment seemed to be the cause of the worst of his flare ups in the seven months since he had changed. Things however were getting better as he started to experiment with just what the limits of his gift, with in reason of course as he really was playing with fire, could do. To date his largest accomplishment had been a 'pyro ball', as Kebo referred to it, that was simulate in size to a basketball. It was hard to say what his range was exactly as he had been hurling the balls into Lake Taupo so as not to cause himself or anyone else harm, but if he had to guess it would likely be closer to twenty-five to thirty yards away.

"What kind of specialist would I be if I didn't train all of the gifts that I have. Much like hand to hand or sharp shooting you don't get better buy never practicing."

"True to that. So I calculate that we are going to need to stop off in Hawaii and then again somewhere in Colorado to refuel even with the extras we have on board. I think once we get to Colorado however I will be taking my leave of you as it were and you can continue the last leg of the journey on your own." This surprised Grant as he had expected that his friend would need to get the quin jet back to its owner in short order. As if reading his mind Kebo continued speaking. "My friend has told me he doesn't need the jet back for a least three weeks and I figured that if you get held up for what ever reason," Kebo grinned suggestively at Grant, as he just rolled his eyes at the implied sexual direction of that statement. "Then you were likely to need an expedient get a way vehicle. Besides I was able to arrange a job in Colorado so I figure may as well kill two birds with this trip."

"Well thanks again man. I know Kara would have loved to see you again but if what you said is true then odds are that buy the time I make it to her she is going to be in a ruff state anyway and not likely in a good place to be trying to catch up even with an old friend." And with that both men settled in for a very long flight. Grant just hoped that Kara would still be alright when he arrived.

* * *

In story word count: 1611

Sorry for the delay people as what with the beginning of Summer brake and family vacations I have been away for a bit. But as promised Ward had finally made it onto the seen.

Don't forget to feed the muse and review.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Event…

* * *

Chapter 5

The heat and pain coursing threw her body were what woke Daisy from the latest round of sexually explicit dreams. She could still feel the ghosting of his hands on her body and the feel of his lips pressed to her own. Most of all she remembered the amber of his eyes and the lust that shined out of them. It was however the tremors that threatened to bring down the base that where what woke the others. Wave after wave of pulsing tremors that seamed to be in time with her rapidly beating heart sent any object that was not bolted down inside of the containment pod flying across the room. The growing ach between her legs and in all of the personal spots that only a man had ever brought to life in her before felt as if they were on fire one moment and frozen the next. She rubbed her chest and pulled at her nipples hoping for some relief but all this did was pool the need down in her belly and cause her to shift her left hand between her legs as her right hand continued to play with her breasts. As Daisy brought herself to an orgasm, Jemma ran into the room with yet another dose of the 'Stop Gap' and injected her as quickly as she could.

Daisy curled in on herself and started to cry as the 'Stop Gap' started to work and the pulsing tremors started to come to an end. She was not to sure how much more of this she could take. Why was he not hear? The others said that they would help her, that she would have what she needed, who she needed. But still he was not hear. Maybe he no longer cared for her like he had once said he did. Maybe that was why he had left her all alone in her time of need. Maybe this was his way of punishing her for everything she had done to him in the past.

"Oh sweetie, I know it hurts but you just have to hold on a little bit longer. I promise Ward is on his way. Kara said that she told him what was going on and he said he was coming." Jemma could only hope that what she told her friend was indeed the truth as with them now hitting the 48-hour mark things were rapidly deteriorating in Daisy's ability to hold herself and her gifts under control. The burst capillaries on her arms and the bust vessel in her right eye were proof that the physical stresses were going to win out in the end if Ward didn't get hear soon. As it was Daisy was now burning threw even the new 'Stop Gap' in three to four hours and the strain on her heart had Jemma very worried that Daisy might end up having a heart attack before the end of this.

"Where is he. Does he not care anymore? Did I push him to far?"

"No! I swear if he didn't care he would not be coming, he's just far away. Kara said he was in New Zealand. It takes time to get hear even by quin jet." Jemma wanted to hug and hold Daisy more in that moment, when she looked so broken and alone, then she ever had anyone in her life. Jemma also knew that any remote level of control that Daisy had would have disappeared the moment she felt anyone's hands on her. "Why don't I give you another sedative. Hopefully by the time you wake up again he will be hear." Jemma sighed in frustration when the only response she got from the other woman was her out stretched arm so that she could administer the drugs. It pained her to see the silent tears rolling down Daisy's face and for what had to be the hundredth time in the last two days she cursed whom ever it was that had set up the Ghost Wind trap in the old Hydra base.

* * *

"Sir I know what your saying but she can't stay hear. If she shakes the base like that again it's going to bring the ceiling down on our heads. I am already reading stress fractures in the surrounding mountain that were not present before and unlike in the past these are not small fractures. We are talking some as wide as two feet and as long as twenty. I know it's not her fault but if this is what is happening when she doesn't have her partner hear, I can only imagine what things will be like once Ward does get hear. Noise complaints will be the lest of our problems. I just think for everyone's safety it might be better if we were to move her off base. Maybe somewhere like the Retreat. I added that bedroom like you suggested after the incident with Hunter and the air force. I even think it would give Daisy and Ward some much needed privacy. After all this is going to be awkward for everyone what with him being back hear. And if Mack and Hunter are anything to go by then this is not likely going to be resolved in a few hours. I think Hunter and Bobbie are still dealing with things right now and its been two days." Coulson was not happy about the report that Fitz was giving him as it would mean that once Ward did make it hear that he and Daisy would likely be indisposed for up to four or five days.

"Sir, Fitz is correct in his assessment that this is not going to be resolved quickly. I have been doing further blood analysis of Daisy and of the chemicals found the administering device that were recovered from the Hydra base. From what I can tell this is not your normal sort of Ghost Wind toxin. This new formula seams to get stronger the longer that it remains in the body and as I stated before with the double dose that Daisy initially received it is causing her to burn threw the 'Stop Gap' almost as fast as I can make more even though it is the new concentration formula that we just created. I would recommend that we move her now while she is resting again and inform Ward of the change in venue. We could easily stock the cabin to accommodate them for a weeks stay and we could even have a clocked quin jet stationed close to the cabin in case of emergency's, after all I am not sure how Daisy's gifts will affect Ward if she were to loose control during the middle of things." The last thing Jemma wanted to think about was what might go on between Ward and Daisy while in the cabin but as a doctor she had to be concerned for both parties involved even if she didn't like them.

"Very well. Do what you must and have Agent Palamas contact Ward with the change of location. I also want you to stay with her until he arrives. Just make sure that you take as much 'Stop Gap' with you as you can and keep giving it to her even if she doesn't want it." With that both agents left to do what they needed to so that Daisy could be transported as quickly as possible. May was not going to like this at all. Coulson knew that having Daisy moved to the Retreat would mean that when this was all over with it would give Ward the perfect opportunity to disappear again and chances were that if that were to happen they would never find him again after. Coulson also knew that May had been looking forward to the opportunity of putting Ward away for good this time.

A half hour latter Simmons, Mack and Lincoln had Daisy in one of the travel pods and onto a quin jet with all of the supplies that they might need to wait out a week, and set off to the Retreat.

* * *

Grant had been surprised when he had gotten the text from Kara telling him that she would be at the Retreat instead of the main base. In a way he was grateful as it would mean that he could make a smooth get a way when he was done helping out his friend. If what he knew about the Retreat were true, then he was fairly certain that the cabin had a lake as well. That would be rather helpful if he had one of his inhuman episodes. After changing the direction of the plain to match the new heading he set the alarm to let him know when he was close it his destination and closed his eyes hoping to get some shut eye before he arrived.

In no time at all the alarm alerted him to the fact that he was five minute out and that there was a second quin jet already on location. After setting down in the clearing not that far from the cabin, Grant grabbed his bag of clothes, guns and toiletries that he had picked up at the pharmacy along with the largest box of condoms that he could find in his size and disembarked the plain. As he made his way towards the cabin he was surprised to see Simmons with another man that he had never met before waiting on the porch.

"Oh Ward, thank god your hear." Grant stopped walking when he heard Simmons. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that he would hear a grateful tone directed at him come out of the mouth of one of his old team. "Now a few things to note. She's been hit with a double dose of the toxin and it looks like they change the formula some so be prepared for the fact that this is going to take longer then normal to fix. Also you'll need to be aware of the fact that she is already experiencing some of the physical damage from having to wait so long for your arrival. Small things like bruising on her arms and try not to be to surprised by the blood vessel that burst in her right eye. Those should start healing up once things get under way. Lastly before you go in do you need any contraceptives or did you get some yourself?" Simmons had grabbed his arm when he had stopped advancing on the cabin and pulled him the rest of the way towards the door. Grant just nodded in response to the contraceptives and with one last calming breath he opened the door.

The sight on the other side however what not at all what he had expected. The cabin had been stripped of everything but a table, two chairs and a bed in the middle of the a-joining room. It was however the person on the bed that had him pausing mid stride into the cabin and doing a quick 180 back out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL! I thought I was helping Kara not SKYE?!"

"Daisy"

"What?!"

"She's going by Daisy now. And I thought that Kara told you about what was going on?" the un known man commented as Grant started to pace up and down the porch.

"Does it really matter." Simmons cried out. "I mean you always had feelings for her and right now she needs you more then she had ever needed anyone in her life. Ward we don't have time for you to come to terms with this. We are already fast approaching 60 hours since she was exposed and if this goes on much longer she is going to have lasting nerve damage. I can't keep giving her the new 'Stop Gap' she's burning threw it to fast now." Simmons was scared, he could hear it in her voice. Grant grabbed hold of the wooden railing and looked out over the water as he tried to find his center. He could feel himself slipping and that was the last thing he needed for Simmons or this new guy to see as they would lock him away for sure when this was all done. From the gasp that he heard from Simmons and the brief glance at his hands he could tell that he had failed in his attempt to control himself.

"Kara never mentioned you being an inhuman." Grant looked to the new guy and raised an eye brow in his direction as if to ask how he might know that bit of information. "Sorry I guess I should introduce myself. Names Lincoln, I'm the guy you helped rescue in the arctic. Also if it were Kara that had been infected then we would not have needed to call on you as she and I are dating now."

"Good for you two. As for this," Grant waived his flaming hand. "This is a newer development that Kara would not have known about." Turning his back to them he closed his eyes and focused on the meditative breathing that Kebo had taught him to calm himself so his powers would stop flaring. When he turned back around he could see that he was being observed by the others, however their reactions to what he had just done were as opposite as he could have hoped for. While Simmons looked wary of him again Lincoln was smiling at him.

"How long ago did your change happen?" Lincoln asked calmly.

"Why do you want to know?"

Lincoln's fingers started to spark and his smile grew at Grants widened eyes. "I was a transition-er in Afterlife before it was destroyed. Your gift, Pro-kinetics, I've worked with it before." This caused Grant to study the other man more closely and nothing in the other man gave him reason to be concerned.

"Seven months now. Happened in Russia. If what you said is true, then I could have used a guy like you back then. If not for all the snow that is readily available for a guy with my powers to jump into when things got out of control or the lakes I lived beside in Australia and then again in New Zealand, well" Grant paused for a moment. "At least no one got hurt."

"You have amazing control for a guy who has not finished his transition. If you get a chance during all of this maybe I could bring our portable transition unit hear and we could work on you a bit. Should help with the over heating you feel most of the time." Grant just chuckled and nodded at just how accurate Lincoln was with how he felt on the best of days. "But right now we need you to get in there. Jemma's right in saying that Daisy is not going to make it much longer and if it were not for the material that is lining the inside of this cabin you would be feeling the tremors that she is giving off miles from hear."

Looking back at the cabin Grant tried to look at this as logically as he could. Maybe this could work in his favor. He had always regretted how things had ended between him and his rookie. Perhaps if he helped her out of this then she would be more inclined to hear him out. Perhaps they could start to build an understanding between them that in time could grow into something healthier then they had before. With new resolve Grant grabbed up his bag and walked into the cabin. Slowly he made his way towards the bed and after slipping off his shoes and coat he claimed onto the bed beside the woman that he had never stopped caring about no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

In story word count: 2655

So there you have it. Next chapter will bring on the smut and the angst and with hope the love. How do you all think that Daisy will react to Grant once her cognitive reasoning starts to return. Let me know what you think.

Feed the muse and Review


	6. Chapter 6

In the Event…

* * *

 **Authors Note: So welcome to the explicit smut. As a warning to anyone who finds this stuff offensive, well sorry but you have been warned. There is no T version of this story so skim past the stuff that offends and move on. This story was rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Skye, Skye can you hear me." Daisy slowly opened her eyes as she felt the bed dip beside her. The pain was back and she could barely focus when she opened her eyes. "Skye I'm going to help you alright. I'll make the pain go away and I promise not to hurt you, but I need to know that this is what you want." Almost as if drunkenly moving Daisy reached her arms out to Grant and after finding perches in his shirt front she pulled him down to her, kissing him full on the lips as much as she had been doing a lot lately in her dreams. When Grants hands found their way into her hair and around her waist to pull her closer to him, all she could do was moan her appreciation of his expert kissing ability's before he pulled away. "I take that to mean yes." He told her as again his lips descended onto hers.

Daisy moaned as Grant's hands slid up and down her body, she could hardly tell if he was really hear or not as it still felt like one of her dreams. Even if it was a dream there was nothing she would do from discouraging Grants actions as it was helping to alleviate the pain that had returned. Slowly Grant lifted her light tank top up and over her head and then moved down to the boy shorts she had on. In one swift motion he had removed them along with her underpants leaving her naked as she had not been wearing a bra. When he paused in his actions Daisy frowned until she realized that he was looking at her from head to toe.

"Beautiful" was all Grant said before once again his hands where trailing waves of heat up and down her body as he touched, stroked, fondled and worshiped her. After massaging her breasts and flicking his thumbs over her nipples to the point that she almost came apart, Grant then moved his right hand until his fingers slipped between her legs tracing the hot flesh, as his thumb drew tight circles over her clit again and again, she reached her arms up to wrap them around his neck and her back arched as pleasure burned through her.

"Let it go." He murmured placing feathery kisses on her neck as his other hand slid lower too, slipping two fingers inside her and she lost it. Because it had been too long since she had done that and he had worked her up too much, Daisy felt she needed it, needed _him_ in every way possible. She did as she was told, trebling in his arms, moaning lowly, begging for more.

"That's one." He whispered huskily and pulled her further up the bed. He was still fully clothed and in the back of her toxin filled mind Daisy thought she had to do something about it but she couldn't bring herself to. She slid her hands down his arms and tugged lightly on the bottom of his sleeve to let him know that she wanted the garment out of the way. Taking the hint Grant rose from the bed and stripped off all of his clothing. After preparing himself with one of the condoms he had brought he re joined Daisy on the bed.

"Open for me." He ordered as he slowly shifted her legs apart and again she complied, Daisy honestly didn't mind him being the dominant part of this right now, she was used to having the upper hand where sex was concerned in the past. This felt different, and with the haze and the heat, she could hardly think strait. Grant would take good care of her and her needs.

His hands trailed down her sides, caressing the soft skin lightly and it was like her mind could only focus on his touch. She bit her lower lip, fingers fisting in the bed sheets as Grant slipped inside her. Her head was spinning and this was so much better than she thought it would be until he started moving. Suddenly she was keening and moaning as he took hold of her hips and pulled her up roughly, angling her so his lips could crash against hers. His strong arms held her against him as he moved slowly and she just took it.

"Give it to me, harder." She whispered, she just really wanted Grant to give her everything he had. Pounding her like there was no tomorrow, his pace quickened. "Oh God! Yes!" Her nerves were alight and it seemed like every single one ended where they were connected. The way Grant took her could be viewed as ferocious by some, almost violent, but Daisy could only relish in the glory of him. "Fuck!' She growled as her muscles tightened around him and she came harder than she ever had before. He stilled, letting her ride it out, enjoying her pleasure.

"That's two." She could hear the smug smile in his voice as she tried to catch her breath. He laid her back against the bed and Daisy's hands reached up to stroke Grants strong chest and arm muscles as her body started to uncoil from all of the pain that she had felt over the last few days. Grant settled himself between her legs, bodies pressing closely, she had waited so long for this moment. Dreamt about it again and again since Jemma told her Grant was on his way. He looked like a fucking Greek God and Daisy thought that it was unfair for someone to look so perfect. Her breath hitched as he sheathed himself inside her once again, her hips shot up to meet his as he started moving.

Her hands clawed at his back as he held her hips down, torturing her with slow thrusts, she was whimpering and begging him but Grant would not give her more than that. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she flipped them over, one of the good thing that came out of all her training the past few years was how much stronger she had become. Daisy pulled his arms over his head as she rode his cock like her life depended on it. Grant gave a low chuckle as he pulled his hands free and set them on her hips helping her move. Skye didn't care because she was almost there, weaves of pleasure rolled through her and she couldn't help the small scream that left her lips. He sat up pulling her face down to his, muffling the sounds.

"That's three." He moaned and flipped them over so he would again be on top. Driving inside her with hard, strong thrusts, Daisy could only grab onto his shoulders and hold on for dear life. "My turn." He growled and she knew that it was all about him now, strangely enough she didn't mind. She moaned, whimpered, and begged him to give it to her the way only he could because she knew, in her mind that he would love to see her like that. At his mercy and just for him. Daisy screamed out another orgasm, and pulled him along with her.

Her brain felt numb from all the pleasure as they lay there together. Finally, the clawing ach from the last two and a half days began to disappear as once again the blackness of sleep took her.

* * *

When Daisy woke again she could feel the difference in her body and the lack of pain and heightened sexual frustration level that she had been contending with previously, had lowered a lot from what she had been experiencing before. She even felt that she could think somewhat clearly now and was grateful for it when she noticed her bed partner beside her. Only after running her hand over Grants check and down his neck and chest so that is stopped to rest just above his heart, did she believe that what she was seeing was indeed real. He was indeed hear and that could only mean that what she had thought was just a dream was also indeed real. She and Grant Ward, ex Hydra agent had just had some of the best sex she had ever had in her life. As Grant shifted in his sleep so that he was curled closer to her, Daisy could not help but smile at the realization that Grant was a cuddlier. Slowly she shifted to settle herself back down beside her ex-SO and smiled when his arm snaked around her waist to pull her flush against him. When he was asleep it was easier to ignore all of the things that had happened to them in their past.

After an hour of laying beside Grant however, Daisy's body felt some of her other basic bodily needs start to interfere with the idea of laying in bed all day. After trying and failing to unravel herself from his vice like grip on her waist Daisy had to shake Grant a bit to wake him up. "Ward move your arm." As his amber eyes opened to give her a questioning look she sighed before continuing. "I need the bathroom and food." At the mention of food her stomach gave out a rumble that surprised both of them. With a chuckle Grant let her go and propped himself up on his elbow to watch as she re donned the cloths she had been wearing before.

"I'll make us something to eat." He told her as Daisy slipped into the bathroom. After getting out of bed and disposing of the condom that he was still wearing he slipped on his boxers and a t-shirt and ventured into the kitchen to see what they had in the way of food. Grant was just about done cutting up all of the things he would need for two high protein omelets. "It will be just a few more minutes." He told her as she sat at the table. When the food was done they both sat and ate in silence. Grant tried not to let the silence bother him but for the life of him could not think of what to say to brake it. In the same moment both started to speak, then stopped and chuckled when it happened a second time. Finally, Grant told her to go first.

"I go by Daisy now." When Grant's eyebrow raised in question she continued. "You called me Skye, but I go by Daisy now. I've been using it ever since Cal underwent T.A.H.I.T.I. as a way to honor him and Jiaying. My full name, now that I have one, is Daisy Skye Johnson." Grant nodded at this expiation and smiled at how easy this conversation between them was.

"I like it and I'll try to remember to call you by Daisy now. But understand if I slip and go back to calling you Skye, it's only because I have thought of you as such for a very long time now." The easy conversation that they had going now reminded Grant of how things used to be back when he was still Daisy's SO. Things had been much simpler then. "I assume that the reason I was called in to help you with this Ghost Wind is because you have not changed the name on your 7A WF form since you joined the team." When Daisy had nothing to say in response Grant assumed he was correct. He could just imagine that at the time she had thought the form a joke and that was why she had never revised it. "I just want to know why you put my name down in the first place?" After a few minutes she responded.

"'Better the devil you know', I believe was the comment I made." At this Grant laughed allowed before standing to take their now empty plates to the sink. As Grant filled the sink part way with soapy water so he could wash up what he had used to make them food, Daisy came to stand beside him and grabbed the tea towel so she could assist in drying the dishes. A comfortable silence descended on them this time as Grant thought about what Daisy had said. If only she knew just how close to the truth that statement was now. What would she say if she knew he was like her and an inhuman? Would she become afraid of what he could do? Would she try to have Coulson lock him away for everyone else's safety? The frown that crossed his face as they finished the dishes had Daisy stopping him from moving to help her put them away as she inquired as to what was wrong.

"Just thinking about how accurate your assessment about the devil you know is." Grant's shoulders slumped as he resigned himself to what ever was to happen next. Before Daisy could question him, Grant raised his hands and snapped his fingers. In the next moment small flickering flames danced along his long and callused fingers and Daisy gasped in surprise.

"How long?" Daisy asked, unable to take her eyes off of the flames Grant had just created. Never in a million years would she have anticipated that Grant could also be an inhuman like she was.

"Seven months."

Daisy moved her gaze from his fingers to his eyes and realized that the flames were also flickering in them as well. His pupils were wide, and his expression was very focused. Intensely focused, on _her_. She wanted to look away from the depth of that gaze, but it felt impossible. She had never felt like this before as if an intangible inhuman connection between them had been created, and for a moment curiosity kicked in. Before Grant could determine what she was doing, Daisy reached out her hand and quickly ran her fingers threw the flames that his were creating. After putting out the flames Grant grabbed her hands to inspect them to see if she had been hurt. As the residual heat from Grants hands helped to ease the ach in her bruised arms Daisy could not help but moan in contentment. Grant joined her in lustful expressions as he pulled Daisy close to him again. Pushing herself up on her tiptoes in order to compensate for their height difference, one quick kiss melded into two but it hardly mattered when Grant took a moment to bend down into her. Taking his wrists in her hands she lifted his arms up above his head. Obediently, he held them there while she grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off of him.

Then his arms came down and around her body, and his mouth was on hers again before she could think. The material of his t-shirt slipped through her fingers but she couldn't be bothered to care about where it landed. He made her feel safe in a way that few others had. ' _Grant's not going to hurt me'_ she thought. He'd told her so himself. And so when his lips move from her mouth to her neck she only protests slightly because while kissing him was very nice, his lips were also evoking a rather pleasant sensation right there. And there. And- _oh right there_. She was fairly certain she had said the last bit aloud because he chuckled and moved back to that spot a few seconds later.

Everything started moving very fast and very slow all at once. The dull throb between her legs had returned and grown into a very insistent ache, and when she pressed her hips against his once, then twice, she moaned in a rather wanton way. Grant rubbed his thumbs in slow circles into her hips as he could tell she needed him again and his lips started to suck a slow hickey onto her neck. Daisy whimpered and ran her fingers over his abs, curving a path across his rib cage and when he shuddered and his member hardened again as it pressed into her stomach, it took her a second to realize that this was because of _her._

"You are so," he kisses her lips again, "so beautiful."

Daisy wanted to ask him what they're doing, why now, why this, why did she continue to feel like the world would end if they stopped, but as his hands travel to the waistband of her boy shorts and he looked right into her eyes as if he was asking permission to continue, she couldn't think of a good reason why they should stop. She wanted him, needed him in a way she could not explain. She wanted him to bend her over a table or throw her to the floor. She wanted this need for something, for _him_ , this weight of want in her chest and between her thighs, gone from her body. Instead, Grant went down on his knees and puts his mouth on her after he dragged her undergarments down and off her legs. When she shuddered and stammered expletives the likes that would make a sailor blush, he began to look rather pleased with himself.

Sometime after that she pushed him to the floor, shucking off his boxers, and lowered herself onto him, bracing her hands on his shoulders. He said her name reverently, and it was the most beautiful sound Daisy had ever herd, even twisted and pulled from his lips as he tried to fight for some modicum of control.

Daisy kept her eyes on his; her focus was on him more than any of the movements her body was making. She found her release a second before he did, and once that burden of want was lifted, she slowly collapses onto his chest. Grant wrapped his arms around Daisy to keep her close to him as his heartbeat slowed, and she recognized that the pounding in her head and in her chest was slowly fading once again, but in it's place, sleep quickly took a hold of her senses.

* * *

In story word count: 3017

 **I expect reviews people or my muse will STOP WORKING! You have been warned. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

In the Event...

* * *

Chapter 7

After putting Daisy into the bed, Grant re donned his clothing and went out onto the porch. Leaning against the railing, he looked out over the lake and sighed to himself. He was so in thought that he didn't notice when it was that he had started to click his fingers over and over again causing his flames to start and stop. Grant stood more to attention when he noticed Jemma and Lincoln coming back up to the cabin.

"I'm just going to check on Daisy and get a new blood sample." Jemma said as she slipped into the cabin.

"That's quite the interesting nervous tick you have there. Do you find it helps?" Lincoln asked as he came to stop next to Grant at the railing. Grant just shook his head, still looking out at the lake. "So as I mentioned before I would be willing to help you with the last of your transitioning. Is that something that might interest you?" This time Grant nodded, but again had nothing to say. It was nice in a way to have someone in with S.H.I.E.L.D. other then Kara that didn't want him dead.

"So you and Kara." It was more of a statement then a question but Lincoln could not help smiling.

"Ya she told me a lot about you and everything that you were able to help her with. Kara still looks up to you and if even half of the things that she has said about you are true then it's a real shame that things went so south between you and the others, because there are times when we could really use a guy like you." Grant snapped his gaze over to the younger man to see if he was like all of the others and just wanted to use him.

"A guy like me?" Grant was looking for clarification on what Lincoln meant by that.

"Ya with your skills as a Specialist you would already be a force to be reckoned with but now with your gifts as well." Lincoln just shook his head in amazement. "But more I think it has to do with the way you guys think. I mean I have seen both Kara and Daisy in a fight but if your anything like Bobbie Morose," again the head shake of amazement. "Have you ever herd that woman profile a person? Scary. The way that you are trained to see the connections that the rest of us don't. Not to mention the things you know about Hydra. I mean get Daisy hacking and Coulson tracking and Hunter and Bobbie fallowing and eventually with Kara's help they can figure out what Hydra will do next but with you we would also know the why of what they are doing. And as all the good CSI shows say, motive is everything." Grant chuckled at this. The kid had a point.

"Ya well wish all you want, that things were better between myself and the team but that is not going to change anything. I've done far too many things for them to ever trust me enough to let me back in. Not even sure if I would want to go back even if they were to offer it to me." Grant turned to look back out at the lake. As he had said to the team when they had gone to save Lincoln and Mike from the Arctic Hydra base it was his actions that had broken the team and no amount of his apologizing was going to change how they all felt about him.

"I don't know about that. After all, if they didn't trust you at all then why did they go threw all the effort to find you so that they could tell you about Daisy's Ghost Wind." Before Grant could say anything in response to this Jemma stepped out of the cabin.

"I'll need to get these samples back to the base so that I can compare them to her previous samples but from what I can tell being with you has certainly helped. She seams to be resting peacefully for now. But make sure that any… personal activities, are done with in the cabin. I'm not sure if you were aware of some of the tremor Daisy was giving off but we were able to get readings while on the jet. When I checked the logs inside the cabin they were still three times larger inside then what we were feeling outside. Because of this I have to ask if you are feeling any affects from Daisy's gifts?" Jemma had gone into doctor mode and so was able to compartmentalize her feelings for Grant. It was the only way that he could explain why it was that she was being so nice to him at the moment.

"I feel fine. Nothing broken or bruised yet but just wait for Daisy to come back to herself some more and you never know." Grant tried to lighten the mood but could see that Jemma was not going to except his attempts at humour any time soon.

"So we are going to head out for the evening but we should be back again tomorrow and I will bring the transitioner with me so that we can get you sorted during one of Daisy's down times. Our nightly replacements should be hear in a half hour so if you need any help just call out to them. Hear is a coms unit with the channel that they will be on." Lincoln smiled and handed over the communication device. Then he pat Grant on the shoulder before he walked away, leaving Jemma and Grant alone for the moment.

"I may not like it but I do want to thank you for coming and helping Daisy. I don't know why she never thought to change her 7A form but I guess on some level she knows that you would never hurt her or take advantage of her during all of this. Just know that if you do anything to hurt her then I will make sure that this time the splinter bomb doesn't miss." Grant just nodded in understanding before he turned to walk back into the cabin. In a way he supposed that could have gone a lot worse then it did.

* * *

To say that Coulson was less then happy to hear of the recent development that Grant was now an inhuman would have been an understatement. This revelation would in essence change how it was that he and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. could treat Grant Ward. Under the new regulations involving Inhuman's they would be unable to prosecute Grant for any past crimes that he had committed and unless he committed any crimes with his gifts or otherwise, they would be legally incapable if holding him once he was done helping Daisy with her Ghost Wind.

Agent May had actually ranted at him when he had told her about Grants change, saying that a man with his skill set was a danger to others and for the safety of all they should put him away on precedent. It was clear to see that she had not, nor ever would forget, let alone forgive anything that Grant had done against them. Coulson could understand where it was that she was coming from as he had felt the same way when he had found out that John Garett had also been Hydra but seeing that the man was now dead and gone and Grant had done nothing to them or to draw attention to himself in almost the last year, Coulson felt that he could at least forget about the other man. It was better for his mental health if he did.

With Grant being an inhuman and with the fact that he was helping Daisy during this time, Coulson had his doubts that Daisy would let him leave once this was all over. Maybe Coulson should look into finishing the new base that he had in mind for Daisy and the rest of the Inhuman's. It would give them the autonomy of having their own facility that would cater to the specific needs of transitioning Inhuman's and would give them a place to train that would not cause damage to the rest of the Playground. He had also designed the base with its own medical labs and housing units. Many of the Inhuman's that they had helped over the last year had ended up in protective placement as they had not had anywhere to go after they had changed. Having many of the displaced in the same base residence would also mean that S.H.I.E.L.D. would also have a much easier time of keeping an eye on them. Daisy had even suggested that they call the base The Cocoon, as it would go along with the joke of calling Inhuman's caterpillars.

"Sir I have the latest results from Daisy's blood work and from the changes that I can see I can say for certain that we have evaded any of the serious long term mentally damaging affects." Jemma informed Coulson as she entered his office.

"And how was he. Did Ward tell you anything about what he had been up to this last year or what the extent of his gift is?"

"No Sir. After he got over the sock of being called to help out Daisy and not Kara as he had assumed he would be helping out, he actually had very little to say other then that his change happened some seven months ago. If I had to make a medical observation, then I would almost say that he has become even more with drawn then he was when he first joined our team. He did try to make a joke just before we were relived for the evening but it was not a very good one." Jemma had been unsure what to think of Grants behaviors as it was very sedate from what she had observed in the past. "Lincoln has also stated that he will be taking the portable transition-er with him when we return in the morning so that he can help Ward with the last of his change. Perhaps at that time we will get a better reading as to just how powerful Ward has become."

"And was there any incidences with Daisy's tremors while she and Ward were indisposed?"

"No major incidence Sir, at least nothing that Ward wanted to mention to us. There was still seismic activity but nothing that the cabin didn't help to alleviate. None of the surrounding area would have been affected at all, except for maybe scaring any fish that were in the lake."

"Good thing then that the lake is empty. Banner dug it out for swimming and punched a tunnel down to the underground river below the cabin but it is a bit to cold for fish." Jemma nodded at this observation and after leaving Coulson with her written report of the last 24 hours she left to get dinner and then bed so that she would be ready for the next days trip out to the cabin.

* * *

Grant went threw the effort of making food for Daisy and himself while she slept after Jemma and Lincoln had left. Looking threw the open door to the bed room that he and Daisy were sharing, he took the time to admire the changes that her physical form had undergone with the continued S.H.I.E.L.D. training she had done. When he was done cooking the chicken penne that was available he went into the bedroom and slowly and as gently as possible woke Daisy and let her know that there was food ready for them before he left the room. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel pressured into spending time with him when it was not to eases the sexual urges.

After they were done eating, Daisy who had started to fidget in her chair near the end of her meal came around the table and with out pausing grabbed both sides of Grants face before kissing him hard on the lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and then plundering his mouth with her tong. When she finally pulled away they were both breathing hard and Grant was more then ready to go another round with her. With out waiting for him to say anything Daisy started to strip off the shorts and tank top that she had put on before coming for dinner. Grant fallowed suit and was happy to see that she was watching every movement that he made.

"My turn." Daisy said when Grant was finally naked, before dropping down to her knees in front of him. "No touching until I say."

"Yes of course. This is your show. I promise not to move until you say." Grants eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he felt Daisy's hand grab his throbbing member and slowly started to stroke him off. When Daisy removed her hand from him so that she could adjust the position that she was in, Grant groaned allowed at the loss of Daisy's hand on his cock. He wanted to grab her hand and put it back, but he knew this show was her deal. Grant couldn't afford to make a wrong move, no matter how much he wanted her. He wanted to grab _Daisy_ and wrap his arms around _her_ , lift her up and taste her lips. The urge to kiss her was so over powering he had to casually place a hand on the nearby counter to steady himself.

When she turned her attention back towards his throbbing member, he couldn't help reaching out to touch her. It was unbearable, this need for her, low in his hips and tight in his chest. She let out this quiet gasp as his hand found her cheek, and her eyes instantly closed. He wondered if it felt as right, as gratifying, for her as it did to him. He moved to cup her other cheek with his opposite hand and Grant wanted to kiss her but her lips were so far away and were otherwise engaged around his straining cock.

"Sorry," he said, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. "I'm sorry." He had promised her not to touch her until she had said so.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrists as she pulled her lips from him and smiled. "Don't be."

As Daisy stood before him Grant looked down at her to see that her eyes were shut. They were close enough now that he could feel her breath against his mouth. Something inside him broke and before he could stop himself he closed the distance between them and kissed her. With a low moan, Grant bent at the knees, grabbed hold of her thighs and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist even as he continued to kiss her. She felt like perfection, like she was all he ever wanted and all he ever would.

He only abandoned her lips to press kisses along her jawline, finding the spot that made her gasp and grind her hips against his. Daisy tipped her head back and let her mouth fall open; her arms wrap around his neck, fingers scratching gently against his scalp.

"Ward," his name was a breath against his ear, and he held her just a little tighter in response. She was breathing hard and tried lifting herself up higher on his hips. Her hands were on his shoulders as she pulled him in after her. He caught her lips as he coaxed her backwards once again towards the bed. Keeping one hand on the small of her back and the other behind her neck, he lowered her down on to the mattress. Quickly Grant reached over to the bed side table and after tarring open a condom package he slipped it on before settling himself between her legs. She wriggled just a touch, getting into a more comfortable position for both of them. Once she had accomplished that though, her hands quickly went between them, guiding him to where she needed him the most. He groaned into her mouth as he kissed her again. She breathed hard, eyes tightly shut, mouth falling open as she rocked her hips up against him. Everything fell into a wonderful blur after that. Her skin sliding against his skin, and the sound of her whispering his name, his _first_ name when ever he did something right.

The sight of her climaxing beneath him was incredible, but he only had a fleeting second to enjoy it because his release quickly fallowed hers. The next thing he knew he had his face tucked against the curve of her neck and her hands were soothing a path up and down his spine. Panting Grant lifted himself off of her. He turned his head as she turned hers, and their lips meet in the middle. It was a soft, slow kiss, nothing like the frenzied actions from a few moments before.

When they parted, all they could do was stare at each other for a moment. He wondered if it was to much to hope that things might be changing between them. If so Grant was not sure he would have the heart to make them stop. He could already feel that he would do what ever, be what ever she needed him to be. Because after this he was not sure he would ever be able to walk away from her again.

* * *

In story word count: 2950

Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favoritting this story. I always love hearing from you all and to any who feel that my demands for reviews were tacky, well poop on you. I got more reviews last chapter when I asked for them then I did with almost the previous three chapters combined. _So I say bring on the review love and feed the muse._

See you all soon.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Event…

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry for the delay in getting this one out to you all. I have been having a few too many story trickle days in a row. I also want to thank all of you who have been so kind to let me know what you think of this story. Know that I also like to hear any of the recommendations that you might have for this work or any other that I am working on. I am just amazed all around that there are so many of you who are even interested in what it is that I have to write. Loves from me too all of you, and now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

The second day at the cabin continued much the same as the first. Grant woke up, made food for himself and Daisy and when the Ghost Wind toxin built up in her system they would retreat to the bedroom and Grant would bring her to orgasm after orgasm and then she would sleep. On the third day Lincoln and Jemma returned and true to his word Lincoln has brought the portable transitioner with him. Grant was also happy to see that Kara had come with them today as their piolet. Jemma skipped into the cabin to check over Daisy and see how she was progressing while Grant went with Lincoln back to the quin jet that he had arrived in and after stripping down to his shorts he arranged himself on the cot they had brought with them and let them hook him up to the machine.

Grant and Kara talked about all of the things they had done over the last year and all of the places that they had been. Kara and Lincoln shared some of the funny stories that they had acquired since they had been paired together, that had Grant laughing as Lincoln attached all of the sensors and electrodes to his body that resembled acupuncture needles. A few hours latter Jemma and Daisy, who had left the cabin for the first time in days, joined them on the jet to see how things where going. Daisy was exited and a little surprised when she found out that Grant fell into a class one alpha inhuman and had then had to explain to Grant just what that meant.

"As you can imagen there are passive, active and benign gifts. Passive gifts are ones that are only helpful to the person who has them like speed, strength or healing. These we list as beta gifts. Active gifts are ones that can be used against others. Like your fire, Daisy's quake or my electricity. These are listed as alpha gifts." Lincoln told Grant as they waited for the electrodes to finish adjusting his readings so that he had a continues flow of electrolytes with in his body. "Lastly benign gifts are ones that ether result in physical change or gifts that even the owner of them has little to no control over. An example would be Reina's metamorphosis combined with her clairvoyance."

"I brought over the class system from the index so that we could gage just how dangerous each of the gifts are. This we," Daisy said indicating between herself and Lincoln. "adapted based off of the readings that we acquire from the transitioner. So for example level one's have access to their gifts at any time and only after extended use do they actually tire. This level of gift is rare. Before today myself and my mother where the only two that I had been aware of. Now level two's are not as common as level three's but with both levels their gifts are far more helpful to both themselves and others. Level twos don't tire nearly as fast as the level threes do though. Level threes are the most common and there are so many gifted that fall into this category. Reina's clairvoyance is an example of a level four gift, as she had little control over using it, even if it was useful. Level fives are a physical change only. I believe that Level fours and fives are almost as rare as level twos. I think that they would have been seen as the failures of the Cree experiment as they would have been seen as the weakest of the changed."

"So what your saying is that I am just as dangerous as an inhuman as I was as a specialist." Grant inquired.

"Actually what Daisy is the most surprised and I believe most exited about is that with your high level of gift and your past training you are perhaps the rarest and hopefully most helpful inhuman that we have on record." Lincoln left his statement at that as he began removing the sensors and electrodes as the transitioner had finished. "Now I would recommend a big lunch as you will probably notice the difference in energy levels now and if necessary even a nap to help finalize the balancing with in your body. But when your ready, I would suggest before we leave for the day, that you test out your gifts so that you can acclimatize yourself to the changes that you have undergone. This way we can also observe just how much stronger you have become."

Latter that afternoon Grant stood on the docks of the lake while Lincoln, Daisy, Kara and Jemma waited by the shore as he started to lob different sized fire balls out into the lake. When asked, Grant admitted that doing his normal training exercises was much easier then it had ever been in the past. With Daisy's encouragement Grant agreed to see just how large he could make a fire ball until he felt he would loose control. Grant was focusing so intently on what he was doing that he failed to notice when it was that Daisy had joined him on the docks. As Daisy tripped over a loose board on the dock Grant turned just as he was about to loosen the 3-foot-wide fire ball into the lake. Before he could stop it the ball it was flying towards Daisy. Instinctively Grant tried to bring the fire ball back into himself and stop the flame from touching the woman he cared so much about. This resulted in a two-fold effect as most of the flame returned to Grant and the ball shrank to the size of a volleyball. This unfortunately still hit Daisy in the chest and knocked her right off the docks and onto the shore. The second outcome was that the flames that Grant had been able to bring back into himself caused his hole body to burst into flames, resulting in him having to jump into the lake to stop himself from harming anything else.

Jemma ran to where Daisy had landed and checked her over while Lincoln and Kara ran up the docks to see if Grant was alright. They had both been surprised to see Grant turn into a human torch before he disappeared under the surface of the lake. When Grant finally came back to the surface the others could see that his flames had gone out and that the clothing he was wearing had been scorched and burned to the point of the garments being no better then rags now.

"Is Daisy alright?"

"I'm fine. Real Jem's you can let me up." When Grant, Lincoln and Kara joined them on the shore the first thing that Grant did was look Daisy over himself to assure him that she was indeed alright. "See just as I said. I'm fine. Just knocked the wind out of me. So no harm no foul."

"NO HARM?! A ball that size should have broken every rib you have and left you dam near dead. I used one the size of a basket ball to take out a military SUV in Russia. How are you not hurt?" Grant asked pulling his ruined shirt over his head so he could rap the scraps across the front of her ruined shirt so that she was not exposing herself to the others.

"I have a theory about that but I need to consult some of the manuscripts from Afterlife." Lincoln told them as they all made their way back up to the cabin. Grant then went off to play a game of poker with Lincoln and Kara while Daisy and Jemma started on dinner for the group as they had decided that they would all eat together before the others left for the evening. Jemma looked over at where Grant and the others were playing their game out on the porch and shook her head. From what she had seen over the last few days she could tell that the man that Grant had once been was not the man that he was now. She however was not sure if she could ever find it in herself to forgive him for his past and all of the betrayal that they had suffered when they had found out that he was working with Hydra.

"I know that look Jem's. No one ever said that you have to forgive him. Just give it a few days and then this Ghost Wind will be done and then he will be gone again." Daisy told her friend as she continued to cut up the potatoes for Jemma's famous shepherds pie.

"Are you so sure that your going to just let him walk away now that you know full well that not only is he an inhuman but a level one alpha. Didn't you tell Coulson that you and your people needed every level one alpha or beta that you could find. That only the strongest would survive if the Cree were ever to come back for you all." Jemma knew that this reason alone would have Daisy trying to convince Grant to stay. The fact that the two of them had been intimate and that doing so had more then likely re ignited the feelings that Daisy had for her old SO, was likely to be the 'nail in the coffin' about getting the man to stay.

"I am not going to make him stay when this is all done. I'm not even sure how I would feel about having him so close after what we have just been threw." Daisy would more then likely demand a more reliable way of getting in contact with Grant in the future once he had left but she felt that she would likely need some time apart from him after this Ghost Wind was done so that she could sort out her feelings that she knew were indeed returning for him.

* * *

Latter that evening when Jemma and the others had left, Daisy convinced Grant to take a blanket out to the hill side just north of the cabin so that they could look at the stars. Jemma had told her while they had been making dinner that there was supposed to be a meteor shower that evening and if they were luck they might even be able to see it, since they were so far away from any major city and all of its lights. As they settled themselves along with some additional blankets rapped around them and some hot cocoa, Grant would point out different constellations to Daisy and they would laugh when she would try make up her own.

"How do you know so much about the stars?" Daisy asked leaning her head onto Grant's shoulder.

"Well when I lived out in the woods as a teen I had a lot of time to learn. Even got some books on it latter when I went to the academy when an instructor said that you could navigate by them if lost in the wild on a mission." Grant rapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. When Daisy turned to look at him she was surprised at just how close they were as she could feel his breath against her lips.

Daisy leaned forward then and their mouths crushing together, lips parting and tongues meeting. She moaned softly into his mouth, her hands sliding into his hair, legs moving apart so she could straddle his lap. His hips bucked upwards, and she let out another sound as she felt him, felt the proof of his arousal, of his interest and desire for her. She rolled her hips in response, denim-on-denim causing beautiful friction, excitement shooting through her gut when he growled, rolling her over onto her back.

Grant slid between her jean-clad legs, one hand resting on her waist where her t-shirt had ridden up, the other resting behind her head. Daisy tilted her head in order to kiss him better, raising her hips into his again, grinning to herself when he gasped harshly into her mouth and scraped his nails against her skin.

"Shit," she whispered into the kiss, arching both toward him and away, all at the same time. " _Ward._ "

His eyes squeezed closed and a shudder wracked his whole body, transferring through her. He slipped his hand under the edge of her t-shirt, hissing, "Aah... _fuck_ , Daisy, I need you."

Daisy arched up suddenly when he scraped his nails lightly across her midriff and pushed her shirt up to just below her breasts. One wide, warm hand splayed over her stomach, and Grant pushed himself to his knees, his eyes gazing over her body. His eyes lingered where her jeans hugged low on her hips, hipbones exposed and paler than the rest of her. He brushed his knuckles over them before he leaned down, pressing his lips to the hollow just beside one, then moving his way up to her slender stomach.

He left soft, quick kisses across the canvas of her belly, making her squeak and squirm when his warm breath fell across her skin. It was only when his tongue traced the base of her ribcage that she sighed, whimpering when he blew on the skin and it immediately turned cold. Nuzzling near her bellybutton before he pulled back, leaving her shirt where it was, breasts still covered and stomach exposed and moving to her jeans. His fingers worked at the button. Long fingers hooked in her belt loops, tugging sharply down to peel the fabric from her slender legs.

Grant stopped when the pants reached her ankles, for just long enough to pull her shoes and socks from her feet, kicking his own off in the process. Then, he pulled the denim from her legs and tossed them aside, pressing a gentle kiss to the sensitive curve of her calf, and allowed his hands to slide over firm muscles and soft, slender thighs.

His eyes met hers in hesitation, and after a second, she nodded just barely. His hand paused for only a moment before they brushed over the front of her panties. Daisy's hips raised instinctively, and he was filled with insistent _need_ when he felt the slight dampness there. "God, Daisy," he murmured, leaning down to press their mouths together again and pulling away when he felt hands at his own shirt.

Grant looked at her questioningly when she scowled, sitting up and pulling at his t-shirt. He suddenly understood, helping her pull it over his head and throwing it to land on the ground with her pants. Dainty hands touched every ridge of solid muscle, before her hand lay flat against his chest-

Against his heart.

He sighed, lowering himself so their bodies fit together, toying with the straps of her bra. He rested his forehead against hers, rolling some of her hair around his finger. His hands settled at her waist when she reached between them and watched as she bit her lip in concentration as she worked to pop open the button on his jeans.

"Stupid..." she mumbled. "Stupid thing. I can't..."

He laughed at her reaction, covering her hands with his and helping her free the stubborn piece of brass from the buttonhole. "It's alright."

"Help me get these off you." Daisy demanded impatiently.

"Alright, alright," Grant replied, smiling faintly. "Be patient." the man said, shifting to pull his jeans off, leaving him bare but for his boxer-briefs. He grabbed her around the waist, despite her indignant grumblings. He kissed her quiet, twisting his fingers into her hair and holding her there until she gave in. Her body relaxed back against him and her eyes cracked open, sighing when he pulled away, her foot tracing idly back and forth across his calf.

Grant palmed her breast, squeezing slightly and making her arch up into him. Rough, callused fingers found the pert bud of her nipple threw the fabric of her bra and rolled it between his fingers. A loud, throaty moan escaped Daisy, and her nails dug into his sides. There was something about that violent and strangely erotic addition that finally drove him over the edge, fingers gripping the sides of her underwear he pulled the scrap of fabric away, leaving her completely bare under his hungry gaze. Short, dark curls were her only protection now, slightly coarse when he tentatively touched them, but no less appealing, by any means.

"Daisy..." Grant breathed, one hand tracing the curves and dips of her body. "You are absolutely beautiful. Flawless. Perfect."

She smiled and reached for him, sitting up and kissing him. Her hands pushed his hair back from his face, smoothed over his shoulders and down his chest, finally settling at his hips and toying with the waistband of his boxers, the final barrier between them. He groaned at the feeling of her soft hands against his skin, combined with his anticipation.

Grant pulled back just barely, brushing his lips over the corner of her mouth, her cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and the tip of her nose, smiling slightly when Daisy broke out laughing. When she had stopped, her eyes meeting his as she carefully started pushing the garment down his hips. His hands covered hers, helping her to remove his boxers, gasping and hissing under his breath when the elastic waistband dragged against his aching erection. Reaching out to her, he brushed his fingertips over her collarbone, skimming over her breast and tracing the dips of her ribs, following the natural curve of her body to her hips. His thumb stroked over one of the slightly protruding bones there, humming quietly in response to her soft whimper. Daisy slowly lowered her hand to rest against his abdomen.

"Daisy, you don't have to," Grant started when he realized what she was intending, the rest of that statement cut off by his shuddering moan when her fingers brushed his straining cock. "Oh _god_."

Her mouth curved into a smile as her hand took hold of the flushed organ and giving it a firm stroke. " _Feel good?'_ " she asked, grinning when she realized that she'd finally turned the tables on him.

"You have n- _no idea_ ," he breathed. When Grant felt he could take no more with out coming, he was grateful when Daisy removed her hand from his member and after slipping the condom that she had put in her bra that morning onto him she pushed himself forward, slipping inside and not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside her. Daisy's chest heaved as she took in oxygen, shifting her hips in an effort to find a comfort spot on the ground, suddenly stilled when Grant gripped her hips, hissing, "Wait a second."

"Okay," she whispered, not able to stop the trembling of her body.

"Fuck," he growled under his breath. "So tight... so hot. Feels so good."

"Good to know," Daisy breathed, resting her head back and closing her eyes.

Without warning, he began to pull back, slowly sliding out and leaving her feeling empty, at least until his hips snapped forward, the friction sending jolts of pleasure through her body that fizzled like lightening, a quiet cry escaping her mouth and a sharp snarl escaping his. Daisy whined softly, shifting her hips again in search of that feeling. Her skin was tingling all over, and though she'd imagined sex with Grant before, she never imagined that it could feel like _this._

"Ward," she gasped, clinging to him when he repeated the motion, her arms linking together around his back and her nails digging into his skin. Blood welled up from the scratches, but Grant didn't seem to mind it, in fact the pain seemed to make the force of his hips increase.

"Move with me, Daisy," the dark-haired man ordered, his hands finding their way to her hips and aiding her as she arched up into him. "Mmm, yeah, that's it."

Daisy threw her head back as their rhythm grew faster, no longer entirely in control of her body and not entirely sure that he was, either. At this point, she didn't really care, as long as the intoxicating friction between them didn't stop anytime soon. Pleasure was rolling and churning and bubbling in her stomach, slowly starting to boil over and she wasn't sure how long she could hold it back. "Ward," Daisy moaned, her voice cracking halfway through his name. "God, _please_ don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," he growled.

Daisy's back arched off the blanket with a hoarse shout, legs wrapping around his waist and biting down hard on his shoulder to keep herself quiet. Grant snarled out a curse, pushing up to his knees and using them as leverage for a new angle, one that had Daisy's vision bursting with colors and sounds blurring together. And then Ward leaned down to her, nipping at the shell of her ear before he choked out, " _My name is Grant."_

Through the haze of her mind, this sentence somehow seemed to compute, despite the impending sensory overload that was sure and soon to come. Daisy's chocolate eyes opened halfway, locking with his, amber and expectant eyes, watching her with unrestrained lust as she writhed beneath him.

"Grant!" Daisy yelled, and both pleasure and quake shocks exploded outward, filling her body with more sensation than she had ever felt or even thought that she _could_ feel. The colors washed over her until they melted and mixed into one, a solid white that completely took over her vision and body and left nothing behind but the man above her.

Grant shuddered, his body tensing beyond the point of pain, leaving him a mass of sensation that was completely controlled by the woman that was beneath him. They reached and came down from their high together, gasping for every breath and completely lost, eyes open but unseeing, body shaking even still from the force of their orgasms. Daisy's cheeks were flushed, lips swollen and parted, and Grant thought that she was the single most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, intimately or otherwise.

He pushed her bangs back from her eyes, leaning down to kiss her and feeling her respond, but only barely. Her lips were a whisper against his, her fingertips touching his cheek for a moment before they fell, her head leaning back and her eyes closing, breathing slowing to a moderate pace.

He smiled to himself, she'd fallen asleep again. Gathering her into his arms and cranking out his natural heat to warm them, Grant leaned back onto the blanket and gazed up at the stars again. If the meteor shower had happened this evening, then he and Daisy had missed the whole thing. Regardless all he could hope for were more nights like this in the future.

* * *

In story word count: 3822


	9. Chapter 9

In the Event…

* * *

Authors Note:

So first and for most I want to thank the almost 100 favorite and over 50 reviews that I have gotten to date for this story. You have all been awesome and with out all of you I would not have had the drive over the last 4 weeks to push past the fact that I have been so sick that I ended up in hospital with pneumonia, a sinuses and ear infection and bruised ribs from all of the coughing that I have done in the past few weeks.

Note to self, next time don't try to drive 8 hours, by your self, to the mountains when you feel a cold coming on. It only makes it worse then it should have been.

On a happy positive my kids got to see their Grate Grandmother before the 'old-timers' really started to kick in, because hay at her age she's allowed to start forgetting things. We also got to spend lots of time in the Canadian hot springs that we have never seen before. So explains away my 6-week hiatus.

Other then that I hope that you all like the chapter and I look forward to all of your reviews at the end.

* * *

Chapter 9

When Daisy woke the next morning it was to birds chirping and tiny streams of sunlight glistening threw the trees around them. Slowly she lifted her head off of Grants shoulder deciding not for the first time in the last few days that she was very grateful of his new increased body temperature. She doubted that they would have been able to sleep out on the hill top as comfortable as they had with out that heat. Looking down at the face of the man that she had been sleeping on she was surprised at just how much of a change that his face went threw when he slept. He looked years younger then he did while awake and all of the stress that she could see that he carried in his face was now gone. If anything the relaxed expression reminded her of their time aboard the Bus all those years ago.

It was strange to imagen now with everything that had passed between them, that if Grant has just not been Hydra that they could have been enjoying mornings like this for years. How would the 'team' be now had Grant still been a part of it instead of on the other side. Would their relationship have kept going? Would they maybe be engaged by now? Would they be talking about having a family one day? Or would everything have fallen apart when S.H.E.I.L.D. crumbled, or maybe latter when she became inhuman. Would Grant have still become inhuman as well? Maybe he would have chased her into the Cree temple and been affected by the obelisk instead of Trip. Where Trip had died in the temple Grant would have changed with her.

Very slowly so as not to wake him, Daisy lifted the hand that had been resting across his chest, over top of his heart, and as softly as she could she brushed Grant's bangs that had fallen into his face away so that she could see his eyes the moment that they opened this morning. If anyone were to ask she would have to say that amber was quickly becoming her favorite color again. It was while tracing her fingers across his eye boroughs and down his nose that he woke and his eyes opened.

"Hay" he whispered to her as if not wanting to brake the moment.

"Hi," she responded back as she put her hand back onto his chest in her favored spot above his heart. "We missed the meteor shower."

"So we did. Ah well, who needs shooting stars when I have a permanent one right in front of me." At the smirk on his lips and the glint in his eye Daisy could not stop the snicker from escaping her at that comment.

"Flirt."

"Been called worse in my time." And both chuckled at this as they settled back down. Daisy put her head back onto Grant's chest and he rapped his arms more securely around her waist. "If I had to choose any one moment to live the rest of my life in," Grant started.

"This would be it."

"Ya."

Daisy had to agree with that statement as this moment had none of the expectations of anyone but herself and the comfortable peace that she was feeling at this moment. No rules or accusations. No demands on her time or even expectations on what she should or should not be wanting. In this moment she could just be a girl enjoying the morning with a boy and nothing else. As quickly as the moment had come it was also gone as her stomach started to grumble at its state of fullness.

"Is someone a bit hungry then." Grant could not stop laughing at Daisy's stomach. For a guy that burned threw more calories then an army in a day, he sure loved making fun of her larger then normal appetite when it reared its head. "It seams like all I am ever doing for you any more is feeding one appetite or another with you."

"For a man who seams to be getting as much out of one of my appetites as I am, I would refrain from making fun of me for it. As for my stomach your japs are going to cost you Pancakes and sausage." At the mention of sausage Grant was yet again laughing at her.

"Yes my lady. Your wish is my command. But you will have to stand before I can, so that we can go back to the cabin." After giving Grant a quick kiss on the lips, Daisy stood and started gathering all of the things that they had brought with them for the evening before. Grant started to fold up all of the blankets that they had used and by the time that they were ready to go the sun had finished rising in the sky.

When they were ready to leave their hill they could now not only see the path back down it but also the evidence of Daisy's tremors on the hill sides. Daisy looked at Grant in surprise at the minor destruction that she had caused but Grant just laughed it off and said that it was a testament to his skills in the sack and that she should be proud of it as it showed that she had a good time with him. When they got back to the cabin however they were greeted by Jemma and Mack.

"Did you have a good night there Tremors?" Mack inquired with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ya, I guess considering we missed the meter shower that we had gone out there to see." This statement caused Mack to chuckle at them and Jemma to flush in the face. "What?"

"Your activities caused the seismic equipment that we had set up in the surrounding hills to go off last night. The entire base was alerted to it and when we brought up the satellite feeds over the area to make sure that nothing was wrong, we found more then we bargained for. I believe the comment from Lincoln was 'at least we know that he's helping Daisy.' Even though the camera was on inferred we could see as the tremors you were producing as they worked there way out from where you too took up last night as they traveled threw the ground." By the end of this explanation Daisy had buried her head into her hands to escape her embarrassment while Grant just laughed at her again while going to start his specialty pancakes that Daisy loved so much.

"That was partly why I told you to keep all of that inside the cabin. Its not so bad now, but the tremors that you were giving off at the beginning of all this would have cause serious damage to anyone or thing that was in the surrounding area. Fitz and some of the engineers are trying to come up with ways of pinning the mountain above the base back together so that any 'accidents' you might have in future will not bring the roof down on our heads." Jemma told them as she went to wash and set the table for breakfast.

"Well now that you know for sure and have proof that Ward is indeed helping me with my Ghost Wind, I hope that this will help with some people's opinion of him." Daisy could only imagine what Coulson and May were thinking of everything that had been going on. She also knew that May was less then impressed with the way that things had gone down and the fact that Grant was now inhuman meant that any of the plans that Agent May might have had about locking him up for his past crimes where now unavailable to her. Daisy would have to mention that to Grant for she had her doubts that her new what S.H.R.I.L.D.'s position on those sorts of things were.

When Breakfast was finished Jemma took Daisy out to the quin jet so that she could take the daily blood sample so that she could sent it to Fitz to plug into the analyzer. As she looked over the results Jemma was confident in saying that almost everything was now out of Daisy's system and that she would only need to stay at the Retreat for another day or so. This revelation had Daisy looking at Grant when she thought he was not looking threw out the day, trying to decide how she should go about requesting more reliable contact information from him so that she could reach him in the future, as this would mean that their time together was going to be coming to a close soon.

When Jemma and Mack left them not soon after on a mission related emergency, Grant and Daisy decided to watch a movie together on the couch that Daisy had convinced Mack to bring back into the cabin from the storage unit out side. So with snacks on hand and her laptop across from them on one of the kitchen chairs they settled in to watch the latest action comedy that she had been given by Lincoln. Doing this again brought Daisy back to memories of them watching movies with Fitz and Jemma while on the Bus. Again she wished that things had been different for all of them.

As the movie finished Daisy whom had been leaning on Grants chest for most of the film sat up to stretch and winced at the tightness in her right shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Stiff neck. Could have to do with where we slept last night."

"Hear turn and I will get the knots out." Grant started off softly rubbing circles into the affected area but gradually started to make his way down her back and upper arms, working to relive any tension that he found under her skin with a combination of the pressure in his hands and the heat that he was cranking out again to aid him in massaging her.

Daisy could not help it when she moaned as his hands found a sensitive spot just above her right hip where his fingers had dug into her the night before during their time on the hill. His hands were bliss and agony against her skin. She could feel the heat in her and her heart beat rise.

"It's still happening," he said softly. "Isn't it?"

Suddenly, the only thoughts her brain were capable of were all the other things he'd done to her body with those hands.

"Yes, maybe… I don't know," she whispered, because she _didn't_ know and she _hated_ not knowing. She was starting to feel self-conscious until Ward dipped his head to kiss her, both of his palms pressing into her waist. She could feel the heat of his hands through the thin material of her shirt, and she turned to grip his shoulders as she leaned into his touch. It was one of those slow, steal-your-breath-and-then-give-it-back again kisses, and the intensity of it made Daisy weak in the knees, she would have fallen if she hadn't already been in Grants arms. As it was, she felt lightheaded, more so when Ward pulled back slightly, moving a hand to cup her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers. His breath was hot against her mouth, and she didn't have to wonder if he was as affected by it as she was when he tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear and she felt his fingers tremble as they did so.

He tilted his head as he leaned in again, changing the angle and letting the kiss go even deeper. She opened her mouth to him, and his tongue pushed gently against hers. It was impossible to stop the soft moan at the contact, and Ward responded to it by pulling her in even closer, his arms wrapping securely around her. In a blur of movement, she was in his arms. One hand tipped her head back while the other wrapped securely around her waist, holding her body tightly to his. Daisy let out this odd, high-pitched sort of whine as Ward pushed her back against the couch. He held himself up as she scrambled for a second to slip into a good position against him. Finally, her legs found purchase around his hips.

His hands felt like they were absolutely everywhere, and she _loved it_. It felt so easy to get caught up in everything about him. Ward's hips rocked against hers as his lips moved back to her mouth, and all logical thought fled from her mind.

"Ward," she managed to say between kisses. "Bed." This couch was still as uncomfortable as the last time she was hear at the Retreat during her own transitioning.

"Mmmm." He hummed against her lips, hands lifting her shirt, tantalizingly grazing his knuckles against the smooth skin of her stomach. He slid the shirt up her arms and let the garment fall to the floor.

"Bed." She tugged lightly at his hair. " _Now_ , Grant."

It was not the first time she had called him by his first name, but it is the first time it had happened while she wasn't in the middle of a mind-shattering orgasm. And while his first name showed up in her thoughts often now, it still felt strange on her tongue. Ward grinned at her, but he obligingly picked her up with him, tightening his arms around her as he turned to follow her instruction. He bent to set her down on the bed, and for just a second she stared up at him, her hands trailing down his arms. He stilled when she reached for the hem of his shirt, but quickly complied by helping her lift it up and off. Once it was gone, Ward knelt in front of her and place a line of kisses from her breastbone to the hem of her jeans. Daisy brushed a hand across the side of his face as he worked on removing her jeans and underpants. They stared at each other when he was done, suspended in that moment for a second, eyes locked on each other. He surged forward then, arms banding tight around her waist as he pulled her close to him, kissing her firmly and stealing her breath away. They fell backwards onto the bed, him over her.

"You," she said between short, shallow breathes, "Are wearing too many clothes." She meant for it to be joking, for it to lighten the sudden, heady intensity with which he was kissing her with, but the words came out laced with tenderness. Dipping his head down to kiss the bend of her neck and shoulder, Ward murmured her name against her skin, and she was lost again.

"Clothes, Ward," she whispered when his fingers snuck around her to unclasp her bra. "Off."

"I _am_ taking clothes off," he protested, slipping her bra off of her body and tossing it aside. Bending down to kiss her collarbone, he kept moving downward. Before he could get too far, her hands land on his shoulders, gripping tightly.

"Grant." There was his name again. His lips stilled against her skin, and he tipped his head back just slightly to look up at her. " _Your_ clothes," she specified. He chuckled then, and it was so strange to hear Ward laugh that it took Daisy a second to realize that one of his hands had actually already gone to the button of his jeans. He backed away to slide the pants down his hips, and the fact that he was not touching her was agony. Like the removal of the last item of clothing between them had flipped a switch, Ward suddenly slowed down. He kissed her, and he rocked against her, sliding calloused fingers between her legs and building her up slowly until it felt like every nerve ending in her body was pulsing with want and need. Quickly she helped role a condom onto him before kissing him again.

They both let out a shaky breath when he slid inside, like that action alone had fixed something otherwise broken in them. When he moved, back and forth in a way she was only able to describe as _perfection_ , it was all she could do just to breathe, and even then her breathing turn into moans and sighs.

She was right on the edge when he slowed down again, kissing her mouth and rubbing his thumbs into the space above her hipbones. She rocked her hips and moaned his first name and that seemed to break Ward out of this daze. His movements became quicker, less controlled.

"So close," she whispered, and all he had to say was, "I've got you," before she was clenching around him, crying out as she hid her face against his shoulder. He followed her, continuing to press kisses along her neck and shoulders as they both came down.

Slowly she lifted her head to look him in the eyes and she saw it. There in his eyes, shining back at her. It had been there for a while now and no matter how much she may have wanted to ignore it or hide from it she knew. This was going to change everything. So closing her eyes to the truth she let sleep take her away. Because only in that brief moment between wakefulness and sleep did she let herself feel the truth. That she was falling in love with him all over again, just as much as he was her.

* * *

In story word count: 2947


	10. Chapter 10

In the Event…

* * *

Chapter 10

When Grant woke the next morning he could hardly believe that it had been over a week since he had gotten the call from Kara saying that she needed his help with a Ghost Wind incident. As he softly stroked the hair of the one woman that he had always loved away from her face, he could hardly believe that Daisy was hear with him right now. At times it still felt like he was in a dream and that at any moment he would wake and be back in his cabin next to the lake in New Zealand.

Grant had not said anything to Daisy yesterday but he could tell with the way that she was looking at him after her appointment with Jemma that soon enough things were going to come to a close between them. He was not looking forward to it as he had yet to decide what he was going to do after this was all done. Perhaps Kebo would have a few jobs that he needed help with that his new 'talents' could be of use with. After all, now that he had finished 'transitioning' as Lincoln had put it, Grant felt he had the best control over himself and his gifts that he had since he got them. With thoughts of his gifts in mind Grant detangled himself from Daisy and stood to dress before heading outside to the dock so that he could work with his gifts until she woke up. That was how Daisy found him a half hour latter. Her with a coffee in hand and him with a fire ball the size of a basket ball.

"Is it starting to feel easier now that Lincoln has worked on you?" Daisy asked as she handed him the black coffee that she was holding.

"Yes, thank you." He said nodding at the coffee before drinking most of it in one go. "I'm sure that if I was to ask that I could get a long winded explanation out of Lincoln or Jemma as to exactly what the transitioner did, but to be honest I'm not sure that I would understand it even then. All I know is that I feel more like myself then I ever have in my whole life. If that makes any sense."

"You would be surprised at the number of times that I have herd someone say that, or something like it. I think in a way that all In-humans feel there was something missing from ourselves before we under went the change. I know that in my case I tried filling the void with computers and hacking. I suspect that is part of why you pushed yourself so hard to be one of the best Specialist out there. For each of us we tried to fill that hole with different things. Now however that your gift has been awakened and your body is settled into it you should find that the urge to push yourself will taper off a bit." Grant could just imagine with the number of people that she and S.H.E.I.L.D. had been sent after in the last year and a half, just how many that she had helped that all had a similar story to tell her that was like his. To say that he was prepared or expecting to change like he had would have been a lie. After all, wouldn't Raina have told him if she suspected that he was like her and Daisy and that he also had a genetic destiny.

"So what did you have planed for today?"

"I thought maybe we could do some sparing a little latter and maybe play a game." Grant was not sure if he should mention the board games as he had not played anything like that with Daisy since they had been on the bus together. The last thing that he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable or bring up any bad memories.

"I thing the sparing would be good once we are done having breakfast. Did you want me to cook today?" at the frightened look that crossed Grants face, Daisy laughed and shook her head at him. "I'll have you know I am getting a lot better at cooking since Jemma and Coulson took over teaching me how to do so."

"Alright if your sure that we are not going to need Simmons medical care after words then you make breakfast and I will get cleaned up." Grant could only hope that he would not end up regretting the decision to let Daisy cook, as she had never been any good at it when they had been living together before as a team.

When Grant was done his shower he was surprised to see that the food that Daisy had made for them not only smelled appetizing but also looked it too. Sitting down to eat he could see that Daisy was waiting for him to take the first bight and appraise what she had made for them. So with a steadying breath and the intention of smiling no matter how it tasted he dug into the meal and after chewing the first bit of scrambled eggs his eyes widened in genuine surprise as he smiled and gave her a thumbs up as he continued to eat.

Grant watched as Daisy gradually became more and more un responsive to his attempts at striking up conversation and knew that this was it. This was the moment that would set the stage for everything and anything that might come of them as a potential couple from this moment on ward. He knew this conversation was coming. With everything that was changing between them, he knew it had to happen. He had not however pictured it happening at the dinning table with helpings of pancakes and eggs between them. But he supposed that any time was as good as another. It still would not change the outcome of what would be said.

"I want you to tell me about your past. You know growing up, and then what happened with him."

Grant didn't need her to say Garrets name for him to know whom it was she was talking about.

"Why?" He was dodging. He knew it. But he also needed to know what her reason was behind asking.

"Because with this," Daisy said waving her hands around them. "After this," Again she stopped and he waited. Needed to see what she would say. Needed to know if she felt it too. The change happening between them. "You said one day I would understand. Well, I need to understand because if there is ever going to be anything after this," She was staring intently at her hands. He could tell she was afraid.

He tried to breath past the lump now in his throat, tried to calm his racing heart. But she was right. If there was ever going to be anything after this, then he had to explain. She had to know what happened to make him who he was now, why he did what he did. Perhaps that was what had changed the most. He had told her some of this before but back then she had not wanted to hear it. So after taking a large gulp of his water and an even larger calming breath to steady his nerves he began.

All the way back to the beginning, going to a time in his life that should have been filled with the encouraging words and love filled hugs of parents and family but weren't. To a time when brothers should have looked out for each other instead of causing each other pain. To occasions where miss deeds found you in dark closets and meals were sometimes inconsistent. To a time when the threat of military school was seen as a welcome reprieve from the hell that was your home. And latter when the miss guided actions of a messed up youth end you in juvie and you felt that your life was now over.

Threw it all Daisy sat and listened and range the paper napkin in her hands until it shredded. Grant almost wished that she would say something, ask questions, maybe even yell a bit, but he knew that if she did he might not have the nerve to continue. When she gave no indication of interrupting him, he moved on.

To his time with Garret and what the man who was more father then his own father had taught him. About being alone, but being strong. About survival, and how trust didn't exist, and feelings were a weakness, and becoming attached to anything would get you or them killed. He gave a brief description of his time in the academy and the different things he had done as a Specialist afterward. He told her about defining moments that cemented Johns need of his help in his young mind and how even though as miss guided as it had been it made him feel important and part of something. He told her how it had never been about Hydra and what they wanted, it had always been about John. He explained his original reason for being on the Bus and with the team.

"Our time on the Bus, I think it was the first time I ever let my guard down, even just a little. What we had as a team back then, I think was also the only time I have ever felt anything close to what it would feel like to be part of a proper family. But in the end, John needed me. And after all that time of helping him, and doing for him, and lying for him, I couldn't give it up. Even if I had wanted to." Ward paused to re gather his thoughts. "Next thing I know he's dead and I'm in a cell. Everything that meant anything to me had gone to shit and none of you wanted to hear any of it." Ward heaved out with a bitter chuckle. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest, grinded up and laid bare for her on the table that was between them. Like his whole body was now a raw nerve that if struck would never heal. And still Daisy said nothing. But when he looked at her, he could see the silent tears that were tracking down her face. And so he continued.

He told her of his escape when the team had tried to give him over to his older brother and his meeting up with Whitehall, as he tried to make himself feel needed again. About finding her father and WHY it had been so important for him to keep his promise to her about them meeting each other. He told Daisy about Kara and how them saving each other after San Juan had once again given him a way to feel important. He confesses the real reason why he had abandoned Kara with S.H.I.E.L.D. About how he had been too broken and lost himself to be able to properly help her anymore. Grant told her about his travels over the last year and how being on his own had forced him to see himself for just what he really was and for the first time in his life it also forced him to choose his own path.

"There are many, many things that I have come to regret in my life but even threw it all I'm not sure if I would change any of it now if I could do it again." Ward told her in closing.

"And why is that?" Daisy asks, speaking for the first time in over an hour.

"Because everything I have done, the good, what little of it there is, the bad and everything in between has all led to this. This moment. This chance."

"And what do you want now?"

"What I want, what I have always wanted, is to stay hear with you and imagine that the world outside doesn't exist." He watched as Daisy stared at him as if searching his very sole for something only she knew what. What ever it was she must have found it as she nodded at him once and stood, coming slowly around the table to stand in front of him.

"And what I want," she started in a calm yet confident voice. "Is for you, to make love to me."

Grant almost felt the need to pinch himself to make sure that he was not dreaming but could see the truth of her statement in her eyes. Somewhere over the course of the week she had started to feel for him what he had always felt for her, even if he had tried to ignore it at one point. He didn't even care that he probably had the biggest shit eating grin on his face that the world had ever seen. All he cared about was that this gloriously beautiful woman wanted him, for all the right reasons and he would give her what ever she wanted for as long as she needed it. Not because he needed to be useful but because he truly wanted to out of his love for her.

Standing from the chair Grant took Daisy's hand in his and slowly led her towards the bed. This time there was no need to rush. She had just given him permission to go as slowly and thoroughly as he wanted and that was exactly what he was going to do. After getting her to take her t-shirt and shorts off he directed her to lean back on the bed. He started the massage at her feet and almost painfully slowly made his way up her body. Making sure not to miss any spot on her skin. With her withering and panting his first name, he gave into her needs and joined her on the bed.

He licked and nipped, kissed and stroked, and in every action he took tried to convey with out words just how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. And after they were done and both of them spent, sweaty and sore in all the right places he gathered Daisy into his arms with her back to his front he stroked her hair until she had fallen asleep. Only then did he let himself whisper out loud what he wanted to scream from mountain tops.

"I love you."

* * *

In story word count: 2430


	11. Chapter 11

In the Event…

* * *

Chapter 11

Coulson was sitting in his office going over the weekly reports with his second, Agent May. Other then the Ghost Wind incident, nothing of any other consequence had taken place and what little paper work that did need to get done was more for the usual requisitions for the R&D, Maintenance and Personnel departments. As much as Coulson would have normally hated the monotony of this sort of work, it was a nice change occasionally from the constant life threatening or life altering events that seamed to be the norm around hear now. Coulson never recalled Furry being as active in saving the world every other week as he found himself.

"Lastly the first level rooms are done for the 'Cocoon'. Are we sure we want to call the new base that?" May asked Coulson as she brought up the schematics of the new Inhuman facility onto the main screen.

"It is a bit of a joke between Daisy and I. She calls all the new Inhuman's caterpillars and that if they just had a safe place to 'Cocoon' then they could all become butterfly's. After that the name just kind of stuck. Besides it is not as if some of the other bases that we have had in the past, have been any better at being named. After all we are in the 'Playground' are we not." When May shrugged in her acceptance of his explanation all she could think was that it was just another thing to add to the ever-growing list of things that he and Daisy had as an inside joke.

Looking over the floor plan of the new base, Coulson was glad to see that they now had housing for single, double and multiple unit rooms. They also had a communal kitchen and storage rooms much like the 'Playground' had. There was a medical and surgical lab so that if any of the Inhuman's needed help then Lincoln and his carefully selected group of colleges would have somewhere that they could work that was equipped to handle persons with powers. The rest of the facility was designed to help with the transitioning and training of those that had gifts, that they could not handle on their own.

Coulson was also in the process of working out an agreement so that if any of the new Inhuman's wanted to be trained to become S.H.E.I.L.D. operatives, much like Daisy, Yo-yo, Joey and Lincoln had then they could work towards that as well as working within the new community that he was helping to set up for them. The location of this new base was classified top levels only as any government might see this as a way to breach of the Sokovia Accords. Though the accords were designed to register and keep track of gifted peoples so that they could be monitored to make sure that they were not doing anything illegal, many also saw them as the means with which to keep gifteds apart, so that they would have less chance of rallying together and in so, potentially over throwing normal human governments and law enforcement.

One of the final things that Coulson was proud about was the community rooms that he had set up in advance. One might not think that school rooms, a playground or even a garden green house would be needed on a S.H.E.I.L.D. base but Coulson had a feeling that this base would more then likely become a replacement for 'Afterlife' then anything and some of the displaced families would want somewhere safe that they could raise their children in peace. If in the future, it was felt that they base/community needed to expand then Coulson had prepared for that when he had asked for Maria Hills help in getting some Stark Tec that could excavate lower levels into the bedrock around the existing base. This would allow them to expand as large as they needed to with out changing the size above ground of the base structure.

"Director Coulson we have an emergence incident in progress. Local office is requesting Alpha assistance for a level one event. Initial scans indicate an ice based gift." One of the Tec's from the observation room said as they rushed into his office. ' _So much for easy week_.' Coulson thought as the Tec sent the information to one of the screens in his office wall.

"Where is the incident?"

"New York, Sir."

"They just can't seam to catch a brake can they. And the exact location?" Coulson asked as he took a closer look at the map that was brought up. He had a sinking feeling that he knew the name of the place from one of his past missions but he wanted to make sure that he was not just imposing his past upon his present.

"Saint Agnes Orphanage, Sir."

"Well how about that. May you may as well get her back hear. You know for a fact that she will want to handle this one herself." Coulson didn't even have to mention Daisy's name for May to know whom it was that he was talking about. "You said it's and ice gift?" Coulson asked the Tec and out of the corner of his eye he could see as May stiffened. He knew that she suspected where this was going and Coulson also knew that she didn't like the idea at all.

"Yes Sir. The only time we have ever encountered readings like this were when Donald Gill was using his gifts. I could have Agent Simmons confirm if you would like."

"Thank you but that is not necessary, that will be all. Tell the New York office that we are sending out a team and they should be there with in the hour." Turning to look at May when the Tec had left, Coulson could not help but cringe. "I know you don't like it but you herd what he said. Ice and we all know that Daisy is good but if she were to go in just blasting everything apart then some of the kids at the orphanage are likely to get hurt. But with fire… Ward could just melt it all away."

"And what makes you think that he would even be willing to help with this? For all that we know he could have left already. Simmons report of Daisy's progress states that she is done with the Ghost Wind and that Simmons was going to clear Daisy to come back to the base as of this afternoon, when she and Lincoln had finished their last check in with her." May had been trying to convince Coulson to put a biomechanical tracker in Ward so that when he did leave, S.H.E.I.L.D. would at least be able to keep an eye on his where abouts.

"I know that Ward come back to work with S.H.E.I.L.D. is a less then a plesent idea. And if he were to leave, I doubt that no matter how nicely we were to ask him, that he is likely to keep us informed about his where abouts. But if instead we were to give Daisy the 'Cocoon' now, then there is a chance that he may just fallow her there." When May gave Coulson a raised eye brow in response he sighed. "Can you really tell me that after a week of them being intimate with each other that things have not progressed between them like they did on the 'Bus'. Ward has always cared about her."

"More like fixated on her. The last thing we need is two emotionally attached and compromised people out in the field together. It is libel to get Daisy killed or others if Ward were to lose his cool if something were to happen to her while out there. The fact that they are both level one alphas, means that the possible damage and death tole goes from hundreds to thousands if something was to go wrong." Coulson had to agree with everything that May was saying. The idea of Daisy and Ward together on a mission again could potentially mean disaster for anyone in the surrounding area if things went south, as they sometimes did on missions.

"How about we deal with this crisis first and then see what comes of it. Who knows, perhaps Ward may surprise us. He has been gone for quite some time. And Simmons did mention that his behavior around others had undergone a drastic change. For the better." Coulson then got up and left his office so that he could start to organize his people as they needed to get to New York quickly and help out in any way that they could.

* * *

At the cabin Daisy had just gotten out of the shower while Grant was making them some lunch when the com's unit that Lincoln had given them started to go off. "Grant could you get that please." Daisy yelled from the bedroom and ducked back into the room to finish dressing.

Grant looked at the com's unit for a moment and hoped that the person on the other end of the line would at least be someone that he could stand before he picked up the receiver and connected the call. "Grant Ward hear, what can we do for you?"

"Ward it's Coulson, I need to speak with Daisy."

"Just a moment. She just got out of the shower and is a bit indisposed at the moment." Grant went to the door of the room to see how much longer his lover was going to be. "Can I pass along a message for you?"

"Just put me on speaker as what I have to say will affect both of you." Grant's eyes widened in concern but he did as Coulson asked. "Daisy we have had an emergence incident. Initial scans indicate an ice based gift. Local office is requesting Alpha assistance for a level one event."

"Oh shit! How long ago did the event happen and where?" Daisy asked as she change out of the shorts she had just put on and into longer jeans. She also stated rummaging threw her things for something more appropriate to wear into a frozen disaster zone then just a tank top.

"Saint Agnes Orphanage, New York. Event took place 25 minutes ago."

"Double shit! Get my team in the air and I will meet them there. We will be taking Grants quin jet so tell the others so that we can co ordinate our plans." Grant knew the moment that Coulson had said ice gift why he had mentioned that this would also concern him. With out actually saying so they were dragging him back into the S.H.E.I.L.D. fold.

"I'll let the team know. I am also sending along Agents Fitz, Simmons and Mackenzie to help with containment and extraction in 'Backend'. I know that this even is not the fault of the emergent caterpillar but our primary focus this time has to be the kids and getting them and anyone else in the area to safety. Ward if you could counter act this persons' ability then Daisy and the others should be able to contain this person so that we can get them the help that they need." Coulson could not see the look on ether of the faces of the Inhuman's in the cabin, but if he had he would have seen that both were smiling at how easily things were sliding into the old habits that they had made while a team.

"Can we assume that the public is a ware of what is taking place inside the orphanage." Grant asked falling back into the role of Agent like no time had passed since he had been on a mission with S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Yes and the area has already been closed off. Just get down there as soon as you can and let me worry about public relations when this has all been dealt with." With that Coulson signed off. Slowly the two lovers turned to look at each other realizing in that moment they were about to go on a mission with a partner that, though they trusted on a personal level, they had also not worked with on a professional level in over a year.

"For the sake of everything we are trying to foster between us I am going to let you know right now that you are the one in charge of this and that I will fallow your lead." Grant told Daisy so that she would know that this was, and as far as he was concerned would always be, her show. After all they were about to go into a hostile situation and the last thing that ether of them needed was to wonder whom would be calling the shots on what course of action they should be fallowing. Grant may have had more field experience then Daisy in the past, but when it came to dealing with the Inhuman situations, Daisy had far more experience then he did.

"And hear I thought you always liked being the man in charge of a mission."

"Right now you know more about what could, can and likely will happen with this emergent Inhuman, as you have seen far more situations then I have with people with first time powers. I can give you general advice but I am no longer your S.O. and insisting that we fallow my plan would likely get many people hurt." A large part of Grant would always miss the naive part of Daisy that had been his Rookie all those years ago but he also could not help but love the strong and confident leader that she had become while working with other Inhuman's over these last two years. As if reading his mind Daisy leaned into him and rapped her arms around his waist. Looking Grant in the eyes she smiled softly before telling him,

"You may not be my S.O. anymore, but I will always be your Rookie."

Grant laughed at this and captured Daisy's lips in a crushing kiss before he finally pulled away from her. "How did you know that was what I was thinking about?"

"You have this look. You get it every time you are thinking about the past that we used to have." Daisy told Grant before she pulled away from him and started to gather all of the things she could think she might need before she left the cabin and started to make her way down to Grant's quin jet.

Grant fallowed Daisy onto the jet and after making sure that the plain was more then capable of making it to New York he got them up and flying in the direction of unknown peril and hopefully a much better future of him working with S.H.E.I.L.D. again.

* * *

In story word count: 2482

Sorry for the long delay in this chapter people but this one had me re writing it two to three times in some places as being my transition chapter between one story problem and the next, I was running into some writers' block.

I also wanted to send out my thanks, love and appreciation to all of you who have favorited, fallowed or commented on this story. It warms my heart to see just how much all of you like my work.

So, **_Thank You_**.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Event…

* * *

Chapter 12

"Electro, this is Quake. We are T minus two minus till arrival. What's the statues situation down their people?" Daisy called over the com channel. When the team were out in the field Daisy tried not to use her team's actual names as much as possible, as you never knew just whom might have hacked into their coms signal so that they could gather information about some of the Inhuman's that S.H.I.E.L.D. worked with on a day to day basis.

"From the shear size of the emergent event I can infer that we are dealing with a low-level alpha to high level Betta Inhuman gifting. I recommend extreme caution as this person obviously had no control at this time as the radius of the affected area is still continuing to grow." Lincoln responded. Daisy looked out the main cockpit window to take an areal inspection of the seen, and what greeted her had her concerned for the safety of not only the civilians in the area but also her team as well. This was even worse then what they had encountered when Donnie Gill had purposely frozen the tanker in the Port of Casablanca.

"By mine and Agent Fitz calculations if the rate of affected area continues as it had been in the last twenty minutes of observation, this emergence will have affected a five square block radius's with in the next three to four hours." Jemma's voice broke into the conversation. This would mean that 'Back-end' had also arrived and was hovering at ten thousand feet and keeping an eye on how this event was unfolding.

"I have determined from thermal heat scans of the seen that there are five life signs at the epicenter of this emergence. It is unclear as to just whom it is that is causing the incident as all signatures are starting to diminish dew to the freezing temperatures. But if you can get 'Hellfire' up to the roof then he should be able to melt enough of the ice so that you may enter at that point. Then Agent Mackenzie and I can basket the bystanders out threw that same opening." Fitz confirmed as they circled around the building so that they could land their quin jet next to the one the rest of Daisy's team had used to get hear before them.

"Hellfire hay? Is it just me or does that sound ostentatious?" Lincoln asked threw the com.

"Considering he has yet to pick a code name and with his past interactions with S.E.I.L.D. along with his new gifts I felt that the name was rather fitting. However, I am more then willing to set it aside if a more viable option can be presented." Fitz countered as everyone on the ground slowly started to gather just outside of the two quin jets.

"You like the name. Don't you Fitz?" There was an audible pause after Grant poised the question. This was the first time that he had spoken directly to his ex team mate alone since the mission to the arctic Hydra base.

"Well considering I came up with the designation and used it for the purposes of identifying you from the others, that along with my previously stated reasoning behind the choice and… ya, ya I do like it." Fitz rambled on. During this hole exchange Daisy watched as a small smirk started to brake out on Grants face. Listening to Fitz go on like that was also reminiscent of their days together on the 'Bus'.

"That's all that matters, and I humbly except your designation-al choice." Daisy laughed, and rested her hand on Grants arm to show her thanks at his attempts to start mending the fences between himself and the man that he had caused so much pain to in the past. Both knew that it would take the rest of the older team a long time to feel comfortable around Grant again let alone trust him. As far as the Lovers were concerned this was a huge step forward for both men. Around them all the other Inhuman's smiled as well, realizing that they had just witnessed a changing moment unfolding before them.

"Well, Hellfire" Daisy said to get not only Grant but all the other team members attention. "I would like to introduce you to Yo-yo and Smithy. As you heard Agent Fitz, scans indicate the roof is the best way of getting to those people. Yo-yo I want you to scout the surrounding buildings and make sure that there are no civilians inside any of them. Last thing we need is to find out that someone died because of this. Agent Mackenzie I doubt I need to ask that you keep an eye on our lady as she goes zipping about." Mack confirmed that he would always be watching over Yo-yo. "Electro I want you to make sure that all the electrical systems for the orphanage itself are down and will not cause us any potential problems should we have to make an impromptu exit. Then I want you and Agent Simmons to prep the extraction pod for our new friend. We are going to need to get them out of hear as quickly as possible when everything is secure. Smithy you will join Hellfire and I in getting into the building." With in moments the team spread out and started to get into the positions that they had been assigned to.

Grant was impressed with how well it was that Daisy took control of the situation and could see why it was that Coulson had made her the leader of her own team. After getting back aboard, Grant flew the quin jet up to the roof of the building and put it into hover mode until Fitz could remotely take over and park the bird back on the ground. It was decided that Grant would go first so that he could clear a walkable path on the roof for the others so that they would not fall and slip on the ice that was almost a quarter foot deep in some spots along the roof. When they had reached the coordinated of the epicenter, Grant reached out his hands and after amping up his own internal heat he directed it threw his hands and into the ice around him so that it would melt. After a few minutes, he had cleared a five-foot area so that they could work within. Grant was happy when he noticed that the roof of the orphanage was a tin roof. The mettle had helped in getting rid of all the ice and snow that was on the building.

"Smithy your up. Make me an in, pleas." With that Grant watched as Joey ran his hands over the mettle and it seamed to magically melt and peal itself away for them. Once the opening was complete Daisy pat Joey's arm in thanks and then jumped down into the hole, using her vibrations to cushion her fall.

"Show off." Joey called after his leader as he walked over to the chimney stack that was a few feet away and started to tie himself off to it so that he could also join Daisy inside. Grant fallowed Joeys lead with creating himself a tie off and when they were both done they joined Daisy in what could have been the games room.

On opposite sides of the room Grant could see that the survivors had split themselves into two groups. After closer inspection, he could see that the two children in the north-east corner of the room that were being guarded by one of the orphanage sisters were in fact frightened of the other two small children in the opposite corner. One a boy of African decent who could not have been older then five or six and was trying to rap more blankets around a little Caucasian girl who could not have been older then three or four. It was the frost and ice that would before their eyes start to cling to the blankets placed around her that made the Inhuman team aware that this was where the new emergent gift was coming from.

"Oh fubar me and triple poop on a stick. Electro we have a grade A seriously never anticipated before problem." Daisy called out over the com's. slowly she got closer to the two new Inhuman's, as Daisy could see both of their chrysalis shells on the floor around them, and tried not to seem threatening.

"Did Quake just cuss cleanly?" Elena asked in return.

"Children."

"I know there are kids present Quake. It is an orphanage after all." Elena quipped.

"No she means the new Inhuman's are children. Like toddler children." Joey called out as he checked over the others and Grant was trying to bring the extraction basket in from the roof. Mack and Fitz were now up on the roof and had lowered it in so that Daisy and the others could get the civilians inside of the orphanage out of the frozen building.

"Inhuman's, as in more then one and they are children. Shit! This changes things. We need to get those kids out of there pronto. Quake give me a detailed description of what you are seeing. Our ice wielder, does it look like they might be stabilizing into their new gifts at all?" Lincoln asked as Grant and Joey were still directing the Sister and the other two children out of the Building.

"Not from the looks of things. The little boy keeps piling blankets onto the little girl but it looks like she is just icing them to herself. I'll try to assess them directly. Just give me a moment. Hay there you two. Can you tell me what happened at all?" Daisy asked the children on the floor, as she knelt to be on level with them. Both children looked very scarred and the boy was even trying to shield the girl from them, as if Daisy and her team might cause them harm. "I promise that we are not going to hurt you and that we will do everything we can to make you feel better."

"Sister Augustus said we had to take our vitamins." Said the boy.

"They didn't taste good." The little girl whispered past chattering teeth.

"Then it hurt. Rock started to cover me up and when it broke it all got so cold." Daisy watched as the young boy continued to stoke the hair of the younger girl. Ever time his hand contacted her skin she would stop shivering for just a moment until he would lift his hand and start the motion again. Already Daisy suspected what the young boy's gift was. Reaching into her utility belt she pulled her pocket knife out and held it up so the children could see what she was doing.

"I am going to prick my finger. Then I would like you to hold my hand for a moment. If I am right, you little man are going to do some magic and after I wont even need a Band-Aid for my cut." Both children had wide eyes at the idea that ether of them could do magic. Daisy looked over her shoulder to see that Grant and Joey were just finishing up with getting Sister Augustus onto the lift and out of the building. Turning back to the children she opened her knife and quickly, before they could get even more scared, she nicked her thumb on the blade and put away the knife again. "Now little man how about that magic?" She asked as she held her hand out to him.

Slowly the boy took Daisy's hand into his own and they waited. For a moment, nothing happened before slowly the little cut started to close all on its own. "Oh wow. Did I do that?"

"Yes little man you did. What's your name sweetie?"

"Caleb, this is Crystal." Caleb said pointing to the little girl beside him.

"That's a pretty name Crystal. Now we are going to get you out of hear but I need to know if you are hurt or if you can stand up for me." Slowly Crystal tried to stand but when the blankets all fell away Daisy could see that the young child's limbs where already starting to show signs of the early stages of hypothermia. When Daisy tried to grab her so that she would not hurt herself as she fell back onto her knees, Daisy found that Crystal was very cold to the touch. "Electro, the cold is affecting Crystal and starting to turn her legs and arms purple. I'm not sure how much more of this she can take."

"Hellfire, can you use your flames to help warm her at all?" Lincoln asked.

"I would not recommend that. That's not the kind of thing I can do yet. Mine is still more fire balls then anything." Grant mentioned as he came to stand next to where Daisy was with the children.

"No but if you were to give her a hug and crank up your body heat like you did on the hill. That should more then warm her up." At this Grant nodded and gathered Crystal into his arms. As Grants body started to warm up the room Crystal's eyes started to droop into contented half lids. "Now Caleb, let's say we get you out of hear. I have a good friend who would love to meet someone who can do your kind of magic." Daisy then gathered Caleb into her arms and they also made their way over to the hole in the ceiling to wait their turn to take the extraction basket up to the roof and then the containment pod up to 'Back-end' where the rest of the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents would be able to help get the kids the medical attention that they needed.

* * *

Daisy stood out side of one of the containment rooms that were in the 'Playground' and observed Grant Caleb and Crystal, whom had refused to let Grant go since they had left Saint Agenus Orphanage. Lincoln had explained to her that Crystal was using Grants body heat to help stabilize her own system. What Crystal was experiencing was one of the main reasons as to why Jiaying had always been so selective of whom would undergo teragnosis and at what stage in their physical and mental development. With Crystal and Caleb being as young as they were, it was a miracle that they had even survived the process. This could ether mean one of two outcomes for them both. The more favorable outcome was that both would end up as Alpha level Inhuman's who's powers would grow as they did. The less pleasant but more likely outcome was that the introduction of their gifts at such a young age would affect their growth patterns and their gifts would in essence burn them out, as was likely to be the case with Crystal if they could not keep her warm. It was for this reason that Grant had offered to stay with the children as Lincoln and his team of medical tec's set up a much more elaborate transitioning machine that would give Lincoln the ability to make micro adjustments to both Crystal's electrolyte flow but also her DNA sequencing if it were determined that some of the changes would hinder her body rather then help her.

"He's not the same anymore is he." Coulson asked as he stepped up to stand next to Daisy. They watched as Grant and Caleb played a game of go fish with Crystal helping Grant. "He seams calmer. More stable."

"I believe it's the Inhuman in him. All the Inhuman's I have spoken with experience a drive or longing until their change happens. In some the drive causes instability, in others a need to be the best as they search for what is missing within themselves. With everything that Garret and Grant's family did to him in the past I think it also warped his need for acceptance into an almost manic drive." Daisy could only guess as to what it was that Grant was going threw based off what she had felt herself while growing up and what others had told her about the change that they had felt within themselves after their own teragnosis had finished.

"What are the odds that he will be sticking around after everything with the kids gets settled?"

"I don't know. We never talked about that. I mean a part of me does want him to stay but at the same time I wonder if its for the best. Being back hear even though he's not in his old cell, I can sense his nerves and mood. His vibrations are off. He may be playing it cool for the kid's sake, but I can tell." Coulson was surprised at how excepting of all this Daisy was. If anyone had told him two weeks ago that Grant Ward would be back on the base and not in cuffs or in his usual cell, he would have told them that they had an active imagination. But now after observing the two lovers together Coulson had a feeling that Grant would unintentionally insert himself back into their lives permanently. It was for this reason that Coulson brought up his next topic.

"The 'Cocoon' is ready by the way. And after this last mission I think that it is time to start bringing in all of our wayward and displaced Inhuman friends." Daisy looked at him in surprise. They had talked about creating the new base for the Inhuman's but she had thought that was at least a few years off. "Start small like we did hear at 'Playground' after the fall. Your team and their partners along with some of Lincolns associates and of course the kids." Coulson said indicating to those in the containment room. "If there are any others that we have helped over the last year that would need a safe haven right away then extend the invitation to them as well. Think of this as a second chance at 'Afterlife'. Just make sure that you don't make the same mistakes that your mother did."

Daisy could hardly believe what it was the Coulson was willingly doing for her and her people. This would change how it was that they helped and worked with other Inhuman's. If S.H.E.I.L.D. could offer newly changed people a safe place to go after they had changed it would mean that they would no longer have to hide. People from all walks of life would have somewhere to go that they would not feel like outcasts for being different and if one of her people were to have a flare up or outburst dew to their gifts they would not have to worry about others persecuting them for what they had done.

"If that is the case then I am sure that I could convince Grant to stick around. This way you could have access to both his training and gifts with out having to have Grant reside hear on 'this' base." Daisy went back to observing Grant as he interacted with the children and smiled as she witnessed just how good Grant was with them. This was a side of him that she never would have thought that he possessed. Thinking back to what he had told her about his past with his younger brother and sister however, Daisy could then picture how it was that he must have been with them all those years ago.

"I think that Ward may have stayed anyway, even without the new base."

"How do you figure?" Daisy asked.

"I think he would have stayed for you. Now I think he would also stay for Crystal." Coulson pointed out. One could say that the young toddler Inhuman had taken quite the shinning to Grant Ward as she had not let him go since he had picked her up inside the orphanage over three hours before.

"I think having someone to care for that will shower him with unconditional love will do Grant a lot of good. I have a feeling that he has not had that in his life since his younger siblings." Daisy suspected that Coulson already knew everything that happened in Grant Wards life before S.H.E.I.L.D., it also led her to believe that this was also one of the reasons that Coulson had no problems with Grant looking after the children as well. "I just hope that everything goes well with Lincoln and his team in regards to Crystals transitioning. Lincoln went into detail about everything that he was going to do to try and easy the process of Crystal's transition but after a while I had to tune it out as he was using phrases and word choices that only Jemma understood. Not that I mind, you know. It is wonderful to know that we will have someone on the new base that understands more about Inhuman biology then I could ever hope to understand in a life time. It just that sometimes the science behind it can all be a bit much."

"I know that you mean. There are still times that I have to just smile and nod when I am done a debrief with FitzSimmons. Not that I would ever tell them that I don't understand half of what they are telling me, but I figure that if it gets the job done then does it really matter if I understand just how the widget was constructed with what parts and so on." At this Daisy just laughed which caused Grant and the children to look over at her. When Grant waived for her to join them, Coulson just patted her elbow and left them alone. Soon enough Cristal would be going in for the transitioning session that hopefully would end up saving her life and then would ultimately change how the dynamic of the base would work from hear on out.

* * *

In story word count: 3692

Sorry for any delay in getting this out to you. Most of my writing time comes late at night after children are sleeping, so sometimes what I wrote the night before ends up being gibber and I must re write what I did the night before so that it is more palatable.

Anyway, special love goes out to **AshleyStewart09** who has reviewed consecutively on 9 of the 11 previously posted chapters. If there are more of you SUPER FANS of this story, then know that everything you write to me about what you think of my stories I take to heart and always look forward to any suggestions that you might have.


End file.
